Gray Days
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Sekuel of Gray Birthday. Hari-hari yang kelabu adalah hari-hari ketika kau harus menunggu. "Apa kau pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya begitu ingin bersama seseorang, tapi tidak sesederhana kebersamaan yang orang itu pikirkan untuk bersamamu?" / warn: shounen-ai, AR, etc inside.
_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!**_

 **.**

 _ **I will survive~ ;)**_

 _ **Dozo, Minna-sama!**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.** **Accel World belongs to .** _ **I didn't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun.**_

 **Warning:** **Alternate Reality,** **Boys love/shounen-ai, mild-language, super incredibly** **OOC, cliché, typo(s), absurd,** **college setting** **,** **slow-pace,** **etc.**

 _Italic: Flashback_

 **Special backsound:**

 **(-) A Lonely September by Plain White T's**

 **.**

 **Jika ada yang tidak disukai, t** **olong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. :)**

 **.**

 _ **Have a nice read**_ **! ^_~**

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

Memenuhi ruang pendengarannya, kata-kata yang terinai dari suara menguntai antusiasme (dan memikat, amat membuat pepat) itu bahkan tak meretak hening dirinya yang konstan bergeming.

Sesungguhnya, kendati ia melunak menatap pemuda yang di sisinya terus bertanya tentang rencana untuknya—afeksi sebatas sahabat yang ingin ia apresiasi tapi kerak keraguan menangguh kehendak hati, tiada tanggapan ia ucapkan dan nihil tanya ia berikan jawaban atas yang segala yang dilontarkan sahabatnya.

Mungkin memasak makan malam istimewa dan membeli kue ulang tahun di konbini—tapi entitas penjarah perhatiannya itu menyanggahnya sendiri karena terlampau sederhananya ide ini. Reservasi suatu tempat saat masih sempat, walau sukar karena ulangtahunnya adalah waktu berlibur dan rakyat melebur dalam eksitasi jelang natal. Atau mungkin mengundang teman-teman seuniversitas. Mungkin teman-teman berharga sewaktu mereka sekolah untuk bermain basket dan bernostalgia.

"Sei, apa yang kauinginkan?"

"..."

"Heeiii, Sei. Dari tadi aku bicara padamu."

"..."

"Sei, kau dengar aku, tidak?"

"..."

"Seijuurou, Furihata Kouki pada Akashi Seijuurou—"

 _('—bisakah kau selalu memanggilku tanpa ragu, selalu—tanpa terlekang waktu?')_

Manakala yang bertapak elegan menghantar pandang garang semesta memanggang mereka karena satu lagi dari jajaran mahadewi menghampiri dua—tepatnya satu—dari yang selalu duduk di meja itu, lebih dari sejumlah satuan individu mengerang berang.

Kenapa dewi-dewi yang dicintai para pemujanya selalu saja melihat seseorang yang bahkan tak pernah menundukkan kepala untuk menatap mereka?

"—a-ah."

Ketika Furihata yang sedari tadi (hampir seperti bernyanyi, atau lantunan rencana bermelodi staccato semangat untuk merayakan ulangtahunnya seketika dalam detik ini segala bangunan mimpi mati) memanggilnya, memelas menginginkan atensi darinya—dan ia tidak memungkiri denyar tergebyar di entah celah mana hatinya mendengar panggilan itu, terusik dengan invasi dari yang selalu mengganjilkan semestanya yang cukup hanya terdiri atas dua dan bukan tiga.

"A-aku ..."

Yang ketiga itu menatapnya yang hanya—dan selama ini selalu—menatap Furihata Kouki yang ia sadari berjuang setengah mati untuk tidak menatap orang itu.

" ... ingin bi-bicara padamu, Akashi-kun."

Ricuh kisruh yang tersepuh pada spasi dipolusi wangi-wangi kudapan penjerat hati, kini bertransformasi menjadi gerimis desis pesimis.

Jika lembaran almanak yang kini telah bermukim dalam tempat sampah menandai suatu tanggal di mana hari tersebut adalah satu hari mengejutkan karena bidadari mereka tersipu mengajak seseorang tiada keistimewaan berarti itu kencan, mereka dapat mengontemplasi itu adalah aksi manipulasi terhadap orang biasa-biasa saja itu ataupun kalau memang benar terjadi, paling hanya guratan imajinasi.

Karena setelah hari itu, mereka tak pernah menemukan mahadewi ini bersisian dengan pemuda yang lebih mirip personifikasi chihuahua kecil penakut.

Lain halnya karena di detik yang seperti terdistorsi, dewi mereka menapak gemulai menjejak genang tenang aura yang selalu melingkupi persona terdistan di seantero kolong langit semesta kampus mereka.

Mungkin tak ada yang menyadari ketika pendar hangat di mata magenta monokrom itu menjelma sorot monoton. Airmukanya tak menggejolak riak emosi. Dia hanya mematut dari sudut-sudut mata.

"Kau sudah bicara."

Geram berdentam dari raung-raung yang terlalu pecundang untuk dikumandang.

Gadis itu meremas lipatan roknya. Membasahi bibirnya gugup—karena sikap pemuda yang dinginnya melebihi titik bifurkasi itu secara anomali berhasil membuat jantungnya ribut berdegup.

"Ma-maksudku, ada yang i-ingin kusampaikan pa-padamu. Bi-bisakah kita cari tempat la-lain untuk bicara? A-aku ... mohon."

Inginnya publik menguliti hidup-hidup pemuda bermarga Akashi tersebut. Mahadewi mereka tak pernah keliru dan selalu setulus hati. Tapi sebagaimana yang tidak diketahui dunia karena tersembunyi oleh cengkeraman akar tipuan—entah bagaimana mekanisme muslihat gadis ini, Akashi tahu rupanya yang sejati.

"Bicara saja di sini."

Bahkan Furihata sendiri yang melihatnya berkeriut ngeri di kursi. Tangan yang bergetar, dalam gerakan rahasia di balik punggung mereka berdua, menarik pelan jaket di bagian lengan pemuda tersebut. Tidak diindahkan. Ia tahu Akashi pasti mampu menghadapi, tapi toh itu tak mencegahnya tak khawatir dengan kemungkinan Akashi akan dirempuk oleh rombongan sakit hati—para fanatik sang mahadewi.

"U-uh ... ta-tapi, ini bu-bukan sesuatu yang a-aku bisa bicarakan di tempat se-seperti ini."

Akashi tahu gadis itu nyaris menangis. Ia tahu tanpa memutar kepala pun, sayatan tatapan yang meruncingkan kebencian menghunjamnya. Dirasakannya remasan serta tarikan desperasi Furihata di bajunya, bujukan untuk tidak menyulitkan segalanya.

Namun Akashi memilih menerawang tingkap langit yang tenggelam dalam batas garis horizontal atap-atap universitas di kejauhan. Tidak sudi menatap gadis semuci yang hanya menyakiti. Jika bukan karena gadis ini, peluang seemas cahaya pagi mataharinya takkan padam seutuhnya.

Gadis ini menggulita suatu rencana. Tanpa tahu. Rencananya. Tentang memiliki hati seseorang.

"Yang butuh bicara itu siapa? Aku atau kau?"

Akashi membiarkan Furihata menanamkan jemarinya lebih keras hingga menekan kulitnya dari balik fabrik jaket. Biarlah tetap di sana, seperti menggandengnya. Menariknya. Memedulikannya. Mengepisentrumkan rasa hanya padanya. Cukup dirinya seorang.

Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Sejak sebulan lalu ketika tingkah anomali Furihata Kouki, yang mungkin meregang jarak dan meretas komunikasi, itu lantaran karena mengetahui gadis yang disukainya selama tahunan malah menyukai dirinya.

Benalu yang hanya memalu-malu pilu sembilu. Dia sangat cantik tapi tidak menarik Akashi untuk melayangkan selarik lirik. Mungkin dia tengah menyesali telah menyukainya. Bagus, menyesallah. Enyahlah. Musnahlah. Akashi sama sekali tidak peduli padanya.

"Sei."

Akashi lekas menoleh. Memicingkan mata tatkala menemukan Furihata (hanya) menatapnya. Tatapan memohon, dan tangan di lengannya merintihkan makna yang sama. Dari mata dengan pupil semungil bintang di kolong semesta yang biasa mereka berdua kagumi dalam temaram malam-malam musim panas, Akashi mendapati dirinya terefleksi.

Rasionya tertambat pada tambak ketidakpahaman. Padahal Furihata yang menderita, padahal yang tersakiti sahabatnya, padahal yang hanya dimanfaatkan untuk mendekat dengannya adalah Furihata sendiri, padahal yang sesungguhnya menginginkan Furihata tetap di sisinya hanyalah—

"Bicaralah dengannya, Sei."

—Akashi, yang sedari tadi raut wajahnya menggelap—jauh lebih buruk dari pengumbar kejahatan manapun, kini memfokuskan perhatian pada sahabatnya.

"Kau tidak lihat aku dari tadi bicara dengannya?"

Furihata menarik napas dalam-dalam. Gentar dengan kesal samar—yang terang-benderang dan kini ia pahami—yang dirasakan Akashi, ia melirih, "Ja-jangan mempersulit, Sei. Ikutlah dengannya, dan bicaralah."

"Aku tidak punya kewajiban menuruti perkataanmu."

Akashi melihat Furihata membuka mulut, kemudian mengatup kembali. Menelisik dari ekspresi, didapatinya Furihata berjuang menyusun kata demi kata untuk memintanya lagi. Namun dirasakannya tautan tangan di lengannya mengendur—sesungguhnya fokusnya hanya terpaku pada hal ini saja.

"Tolong, Sei."

Dia juga bertaruh, Akashi separuh sadar menyadarinya—dari mercusuar itu yang menghunjamnya dengan permohonan. Andai mereka berada di apartemennya dan Furihata terlelap, mungkin Akashi akan—

"... Sei?"

 _(—menciumnya.)_

Satu kelopak matanya terkatup ketika tangan Akashi—hampir seperti refleks yang selalu dilakukannya—mengacak sekilas rambutnya. Helaan napas panjang Akashi yang terang-terangan keberatan dengan permintaannya, tapi tetap melakukannya menyebabkan bibir Furihata melengkungkan senyum tipis.

"Di mana tempat yang kauinginkan agar kita bisa bicara?"

Wajah gadis itu mencerah dengan harapan membuncah. Dia segera menuntun Akashi untuk mengikutinya ke tempat yang sudah dipikirkannya menjadi lokasi aman konversasi privat mereka.

Langkah Akashi mengikuti gadis yang membuat patah hatinya. Ini tidak berarti Akashi yang pergi bersama gadis tersebut membuat Furihata dapat terlena menelusup dalam kotatsu menikmati musim dingin menanti kepulangannya, justru resah-kesah menindihnya sampai dia sesak napas.

Ia tidak bisa mengenyahkan opsi Akashi tidak akan bersanding dengan mahadewi itu. Satu opsi itu saja yang Furihata muskil—tepatnya mutlak ia tolak—visualisasikan.

Punggung temannya menjauh. Tak tergapai. Ketika enam detik digenggam masa lalu—dan hari berhujan itu mengemukakan kenyataan bahwa yang selama ini ia sukai malah menyukai temannya yang malah menolongnya saat itu dalam ingatan masih jelas terekam, Furihata tersadar ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tergugu.

Menanti Akashi untuk menoleh padanya meski hanya sekali. Itu tidak terjadi. Ketika siluet Akashi lenyap bersama gadis itu mengarungi hujan remah es pertama tiada batas tepi, Furihata yang ditinggal menggigil sendiri menyambar tas keduanya—

"OI, FURIHATA KOUKI!"

—mengabaikan hardikan berintensi memojokkan lagi setelah puluhan hari yang tak lagi sanggup dikalkulasi dari gerombolan pemuja sang mahadewi, Furihata berlari pergi dengan serakan keping-keping hati.

Salju pertama merintik di wajah cantik bumi. Luruh salju yang bersanding manifestasi dingin berupa desis-desis tipis. Bait-bait asa yang serupa hangat uap terkepul ke dirgantara kelabu, lalu terberangus jadi abu—kekhawatiran yang mungkin tabu.

.

#~**~#

Sekuel of Gray Birthday,

.

Gray Days

.

By: Light of Leviathan

#~**~#

.

Furihata mengerem langkahnya, nyaris tergelincir karena lantai yang dingin akibat dipupuki es. Buru-buru berlari balik dan hampir face-landing, tapi akhirnya ia berhasil mengamuflase sosoknya di antara derai salju dan kokohnya pilar gedung.

Di koridor depan laboraturium biologi, temannya sejak kuliah itu tengah berdiri bersandar pada dinding. Satu kaki ditekuk. Kedua tangan tersimpan di saku jaket. Roman wajahnya ibarat mengisahkan temperatur di bawah garis nol derajat dalam skala celcius, yang meretak tatkala mendengar perkataan gadis itu.

"... lalu, Furihata-kun bilang, aku harus mengatakannya sendiri padamu."

Furihata tahu yang dimaksud gadis itu. Yang ia sampaikan beberapa waktu lalu. Tepat sehari sebelum peringatan hari lahirnya.

"A-aku ... menyukaimu, Akashi-kun."

Giginya tergerit pahit. Furihata keras mencengkeram pilar sebagai penopangnya, kukunya merobek selaput cat kering hingga terkelupas—dan epidermis di sana menjerit sakit tak dihirau cerubrum-nya. Mungkinkah ini mimpi buruk tak lekang oleh zaman karena pedihnya mengerikan, entah bagian mana dari dirinya terkirik oleh semua ini.

Paling tidak, kali ini Furihata hampa mengucap syukur gadis itu tidak mengucapkan frasa nektar adiktif itu padanya. Monolog kacau menceracau; _Jangan, Sei. Jangan dengarkan. Kau akan terbelenggu bau madu dari kata-kata syahdu—_

"... su-sudah lama. D-dan aku ... mengumpulkan keberanianku sebulan ini untuk mengatakannya padamu. A-aku, se-semalam tidak bisa tidur, ta-tapi berada se-sedekat ini saja denganmu ... a-aku senang sekali."

Denting bening menyeruaki hening. Gadis itu berusaha mengangkat kepalanya, menampak raut jelita yang bersimbah airmata, dan membalas pandangan membekukan jiwa yang atraktif.

"Dan ... aku ... aku tahu aku sebenarnya tidak pantas untukmu, karena itu ku-kumohon ... pa-pacaranlah dengan—"

"—tidak."

Furihata terbelalak mendengarnya.

Satu kata itu ibaratnya nuklir yang dibanting menggonjang-ganjing lempeng bumi dan tanpa ampun memorak-moranda segalanya, mentremor teror ke seluk-beluk tangkupan matahari, memolusi transparasi udara, mengerupsi ekosistem bumi; layaknya menoksik jernihnya keteguhan hati.

Gadis itu tidak lantas tercenung bingung. Dia bertanya murung,"A-apa karena ... yang te-telah kulakukan pada—"

"—ya. Aku paling tidak suka pada siapa pun yang memanfaatkan orang lain hanya untuk sampai kepadaku. Terlebih kau yang tidak mempertimbangkan perasaan Kouki padamu selama ini. Kau mungkin tidak sadar kau sudah menyakitinya, dan untuk hal itu, kau tidak bisa kumaafkan." Akashi menukas lugas dengan tenor halus dinginnya.

Airmata terhambur eksplisit di wajah gadis itu. Dia terseguk, bahkan terbatuk-batuk buruk.

Furihata tidak mendapati dirinya bersimpati untuk gadis itu, ia malah termenung—merenung kenapa lega merembas menghangatkan hatinya. Mungkin karena mustahil dirinya yang merajam gadis tersebut dengan kata-kata non-manusiawi tanpa hati tersebut, jadi mungkin ia berterimakasih pada Akashi karena telah menggantikan posisinya untuk mengungkapkan hal ini.

Atau sebenarnya dia merasa bersalah karena malah Akashi yang menampar gadis itu dengan realita diterjemahkan dalam verbal yang menggores kesan kejam total?

Gadis itu merintih, mengiba entah apa—tak terjangkau pendengaran Furihata.

"Maafmu itu harusnya kausampaikan pada Kouki, dan kalaupun dia memaafkanmu, aku tetap tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Sadis.

Tanpa ampun.

Kejam.

Dingin.

Kemana Akashi yang biasanya akan menolak gadis-gadis dengan bahasa verba diekstrasi selinting nada manis?

Furihata berhenti mengintipi apa yang terjadi, dia beralih menyandarkan tubuh ke pilar, dengan duli di hati menontoni salju yang tak usai mencapai tumpuan. Meski bukan dirinya yang ditusuk dengan karat dan luka tertuang pada setiap kata yang Akashi ucapkan, tetap saja kenyataan turut merunut sembilu hatinya.

"Selain itu, maaf. Aku mencintai seseorang."

Butir salju satu-satu lembut mencumbu setiap titik tumpu yang mereka temu. Selembut tenor monotonis Akashi menyampaikan hal yang baru pertama kali Furihata dengar, sesuatu yang baru—yang sebelumnya tak pernah Akashi ungkapkan selama menolak konfesi mozaik hati kaum hawa.

"Dia sangat penting bagiku."

Bibirnya terbuka. Karbondioksida terbumbung membubui dinginnya angkasa. Matanya terbeliak ditoreh ekspresi tak percaya. Furihata tergemap.

"A-ah ... a-aku tidak tahu, kau su-sudah punya pa-pacar, Akashi-kun. Ma-maaf—"

Furihata berbalik mendengar tawa miris gadis itu, untuk ternyata menemukan ekspresi Akashi yang tersenyum melalui liuk matanya. (Dan menelisik gelimang pedih di sana.)

"—tidak."

"Ha-hah?"

"Untuk hal itu, kau tidak perlu minta maaf. "

"E- ... eh?"

"Aku tidak pacaran dengannya."

"... ke-kenapa?"

Tangis gadis itu mati. Dia menahan sedan, terpana mendapati ini pertama kali menemukan wajah pujaan hatinya berubah. Ekspresi yang tidak pernah dilihatnya. Mungkin hanya sekali seumur hidup ia saksikan, dan ia merasa tersanjung—tertawan lagi, tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seseorang digugut duka mendalam tampak begitu memesona.

Bahkan sebelum pertanyaannya dijawab, gadis itu (dan di balik pillar sana, Furihata juga) membatin konklusif—

Yang ditanya tertawa pelan. Menyakitkan.

"Karena untuk bisa bersamanya seperti itu, seperti berharap memetik bintang."

—Akashi Seijuurou mencintai seseorang, sepenuh hati.

.

#~**~#

.

Ketika Akashi menghunus kunci ke lubang kunci di pintu flatnya, ternyata telah terbuka, alis terkernyit tipis sebelum ia mengetahui hanya pada siapa ia memberikan kunci cadangan untuk ke apartemennya. Lantas ia melangkah masuk, menutup pintu, mengganti sepatu dengan sandal di indekos elitnya sembari mengidentifikasi wangi manis teh yang diraup indera penciumannya.

Melangkah masuk, ditemukannya tasnya telah ditaruh di sofa berdampingan dengan tas lain yang dapat diidentifikasi olehnya. Di meja dekat sofa sudah ada senampan makanan ringan—bukan dirinya yang membeli—dan dua cangkir teh di sisi teko. Satu cangkir sudah kosong melompong, satu lagi masih terisi penuh.

Furihata telah menantinya.

Akashi melunak memandangi semua itu—dengan sebersit haru yang mustahil diaku, beranjak ke kamar tidurnya sendiri. Dilihatnya pemuda yang tadi dicari-carinya desperatif menelusuri seluk-beluk kampus mereka, ternyata tengah berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Mata terpejam. Tarik-hela napas teratur.

Sayang yang kian berkembang itu melayangkan langkahnya untuk mendekat. Jemarinya, seperti biasa ketika Furihata tertidur, menggeser perlahan anakan rambut yang jatuh teruntai menutupi wajahnya. Mengekspos wajah tidurnya yang sepolos putih padang salju di musim dingin.

"Maaf aku membuatmu lama menunggu."

Jarinya menelusuri garis tulang pipinya yang terlekuk ke dalam, menyayangkan karena sebilah pipi yang rasanya invitatif untuk dicubit itu ditelan oleh liuk bantal. Ketika Furihata bergetar dalam sentuhannya, merilis suara erang serak yang terganjal tenggorokannya, Akashi membeku di tempat.

Namun Furihata tak bergerak lagi, pemuda yang mencari-carinya sedari tadi tertatih berekshalasi pedih.

Barulah Akashi sadari, Furihata menggigil. Karena itu ia bangkit untuk menarik selimutnya, dan menyelimuti pemuda yang berbaring seperti malaikat tak bersayap dan tak cemerlang di tempat tidurnya. Membungkusnya baik-baik agar dingin tak mengulum sekujur tubuhnya. Akashi hanya tidak ingin Furihata jatuh sakit.

Getar tubuh Furihata lambat-laun terhenti.

"Kau kedinginan, hm?"

Tawa lembut Akashi seiring dengan belaiannya pada helai-helai rambut sewarna kayu manis yang bertaburan di bantalnya. Hanya seperti ini saja, segala kegelisahan dan ingatan akan kelelahan yang dikuar oleh gadis sialan tadi terkikis seketika.

Hanya sampai sebatas ini saja—dan kecupan di bibir Furihata yang Akashi bubuhkan kemudian, saat Furihata berkelana di nirwana tersembunyi tirai kelopak mata, hanya inilah saja yang bisa Akashi lakukan—afeksi yang dapat terinai dari aksi haruslah dilimitasi.

"Selamat tidur, Kouki."

Akashi beranjak pergi untuk melepas jaket dan menaruhnya di atas kursi. Dia mengusap-usap rambut magentanya yang diguguri salju selama berada di luar tadi, sembari melepas satu per satu kancing kemeja yang dikenakannya, mendesis pelan karena suhu bernada beku menginvasi hingga ke dalam kamar membuat tulang-belulang terasa ngilu.

Mungkin Furihata belum menyalakan pemanas ruangan. Nanti ia akan menyalakannya daripada keduanya mati membeku. Akashi beralih membuka lemari, mencari handuk dan baju untuk dikenakan. Barulah teringat telepon dan pertemuan singkat dengan bawahan ayahnya yang menghampirinya di kampus setelah ia menemui gadis tadi—dan sebelum mencari Furihata.

Hela lelah. Akashi butuh mandi jika tidak ingin dijangkit sakit, nanti saja setelah mandi ia akan menghubungi ayahnya—berupaya tidak berspekulasi negatif dengan apriori sebelum menghubungi satu-satunya orangtua kandungnya yang tersisa. Dilepaskannya kemeja yang ia kenakan, sembari melanjutkan mencari baju dan handuk diiring gumamnya untuk menyesap teh yang dibuatkan Furihata hanya untuknya.

Tanpa menyadari, ada sepasang mata berkaca-kaca yang (telah tersibak) berpendar redup memandangi punggung telanjangnya.

.

#~**~#

.

Entah telah berapa lama ia meratap bersama senyap, padahal akan lebih mudah jika ia tetap di tempat dan terus memerhatikan kawannya terlelap. Namun rasionya menentang tindakan tak beralasannya, karena itulah ia memilih melanjutkan sesi sepanjang subuh masih mendengkur di dapur.

Keriat ranjang. Derit pintu. Tapak kaki.

Furihata menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mulut yang tak henti bergetar—dan inginnya ia gigiti agar getar tak lekas menjalar, meniup gugup anakan rambut yang menyeraki dahinya. Dia bergetar gentar mendengar langkah sedikit diseret dari arah kamar tidur.

"Kouki?"

"Sei—"

Furihata berbalik, dikiranya ia akan menemukan wajah baru bangun tidur Akashi yang impresif dan satu-satunya rupa naif seorang Akashi Seijuurou itu akan dijejalkan keterkejutan karena mendengar apa yang hendak ia ucapkan—ucapan selamat atas repetisi kesekian hari kelahiran, alih-alih Akashi yang malah melangkah kasual berbalik masuk kembali ke kamar.

Seketika napasnya terhembus berat. Tangannya mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan gerakan frustratif. Ia berjengit ketika Akashi masuk lagi ke ruang duduk, mengeluarkan tasnya yang telah terisi penuh. Belum ia membuka mulut, Akashi telah masuk lagi ke dalam kamar dan tidak seberapa lama terdengar gemericik shower.

Furihata bersandar pada konter, sistematika tarik-buang napas dan nasihat untuk menenangkan diri, mantra tenang, tenang, tenang –repetitif—melayang entah kemana. Sendi-sendi kaki melunglai seperti jeli, seperti ada lubang dalam kapasitas energi yang ia miliki, lalu mengucur pergi—kendati sedikit demi sedikit.

Dan mengapa ia merasa harapannya dihempas dari lapis langit tertinggi?

Pemuda yang mendesah resah itu menyangga tubuh dengan telapak tangan bertumpu di meja seraya mendudukkan diri di kursi meja makan.

Dia termenung di sana dan kehilangan hitungan satuan waktu telah berapa lama dirinya menunggu—ekuivalen dengan bermenit-menit yang disia-siakannya memandangi wajah murni tanpa perfeksi Akashi usai bangun tidur ketika saat fajar menyingsing tadi.

Perasaannya berbeda dari melihat gadis cantik yang selalu dikuntiti atensinya. Bukan gelora debar dan terpesona hingga menganga. Ini tidak seperti ketika melihat Akashi kemudian yang telah rapi dengan kaus putih berkerah hitam, celana jeans kasual, dan jaket abu-abunya. Rapi menyemilir wangi maskulin yang merebakkan sesuatu seperti terbakar dan denyar panas menangkupi pipi Furihata.

"Ka-kau ... mau ke mana?"

Furihata (belum berhasil) melupakan kegugupannya.

"Kemarin bawahan ayahku datang menemuiku setelah aku selesai bicara dengan perempuan itu, aku diminta menghubungi ayahku. Jadi setelah kemarin malam aku menelponnya, ayahku memintaku pulang hari ini," jawab Akashi ringan sembari memakai jaketnya di luar kaus.

"O-oh, begitu." Furihata menurunkan tangan dari atas meja untuk meremas lutut. bBerbahaya jika Akashi terlampau mudah mendeteksi kegugupannya. "Ka-kapan kau ke-kembali?"

Akashi beralih mengecek isi tasnya, mengabsen barang-barang yang sekiranya penting untuk dibawa pulang ke rumah utamanya. "Paling malam ini juga aku sudah pulang."

Furihata tidak menanggapi lagi karena didera kesulitan dengan perasan keringat dingin berlebih di telapak tangannya. Dasar perutnya, seakan diafragma menyempit dan keleluasaan bernapasnya terhimpit, bergolak tak nyaman.

Malam ini. Lama sekali. Sekitar dua belas jam lagi, paling cepat. Begitu jarum menit memukul lagi angka enam. Atau terlalu sebentar—bagaimana bisa ia mengukuh teguh hatinya hanya dalam kisaran separuh hari?

Firasat yang memandat, intuisi membisikkan jika tidak sekarang maka tidak akan bisa lagi, menyokong keberanian yang berusaha ia kukuhkan untuk berujar dengan kasual yang diusahakan.

"Se- ... selamat ulang tahun, Sei."

Bunyi resleting ditarik menutup.

Berdetik-detik jeda.

Akashi menegakkan tubuh seraya menyandangkan tas ke bahu dengan senyuman serta tatapan lembut—yang berefek mengepak sensasi panas merambat parasnya—hanya pada sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih, Kouki."

Ia ingin meminta maaf karena belum memiliki hadiah apa pun untuk Akashi, atau karena tidak tepat setelah lewat satu detik dari pukul nol dan nol tepat membangunkannya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun (salahnya terlalu lama terpaku menatap wajah lelap sahabatnya itu), ataupun memasakkan makanan penanda ulang tahun apa pun begitu Akashi masuk ruang makan di pagi hari.

Furihata menyadari di meja sudah tidak ada sepasang cangkir dan teko, hanya toples makanan ringan yang dibelinya semalam—teh yang dibuatkannya mungkin sudah ditandaskan dan kemungkinan itu saja membuatnya menghirup napas, sedikit lega.

Akashi tidak tergerak memakan makanan ringannya atau membuat tanda-tanda akan ke dapur memasak sarapan, itu berarti dia terburu-buru karena telah ditunggu—sementara yang Furihata inginkan hanyalah tidak ingin menyaksikan kepergiannya.

"A-apa kau mau ikut pesta akhir tahun bersama teman-teman?"

Akashi melangkah menuju rak sepatu, kasual mengedik bahu. "Tergantung apa ada acara lain lebih penting atau tidak."

— _bersamaku, yang sangat penting bagimu, pentingkah itu untukmu?_

"Kau ... sudah ada a-acara lain?" tanya Furihata yang di satu sisi, ngilu di hatinya karena otot-otot wajah yang malah mengekspresi kekecewaan.

Akashi menyembunyikan roman wajahnya yang mengeruh, sebelum menghembus panjang dan menjawab tenang, "Belum ada."

Furihata berdiri di belakang Akashi yang tengah memakai sepatu. Gerakannya terhenti, ketika Akashi mengerlingnya menyirat sesal, Furihata impuls mencerca kepengecutannya yang malah membuang pandang ke dispenser di sudut ruangan.

"Maafkan aku."

Pemuda yang diulur silabel sesal itu dipaut kejut. Furihata terperangah.

"Kau merasa tidak nyaman mengetahui gadis yang selama ini kausukai, malah menyatakan perasaan padaku, temanmu sendiri." Akashi menatapnya dengan penyesalan yang tidak (ia mengerti bahwa sebenarnya) Furihata pahami.

Furihata terkesiap keras. Terkompulsi menggeleng repetitif. "So-soal itu, a-aku tidak—"

"Aku tidak menerimanya," lugas Akashi dingin.

Furihata terpaku kaku—tentu dirinya telah tahu. Lantas gelengan lamat-lamatnya lagi membungkam Akashi.

"A-aku kemarin ... ma-maaf, me-mengikuti kalian. Terima kasih ... u-uhm, sudah mengatakan se-semua itu padanya." Furihata tertawa canggung. Frekuensi suaranya melemah. "Aku ... tidak mungkin mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu pa-padanya, ja-jadi—"

Akashi, sadar sekali dirinya dilesak sesak, menanti. Apakah rasa bersemayam di hatinya perlu diakhiri ataukah awal mula segalanya akan berbeda dengan kawannya—yang jauh di lubuk hati ia sadari semustahil menggapai matahari.

"—a-ah." Furihata tak menemukan lagi apa yang ingin disampaikannya, karena itulah ia berkata di sela tawa seraknya. "—kau ... kau ti-tidak pernah bilang kau mencintai seseorang. A-aku ... baru tahu." – _ **tepatnya**_ , _tentu saja Furihata sudah lama tahu_.

Hanya butuh lima bulir salju membalur luar pintu, sekilas biner magenta monokrom meluas dalam keterkejutan, dan kembali seperti semula—jika tidak menghitung kelibatan kecewa di matanya. "Hmm."

Tidak menyangka Furihata juga mendengar sampai sana. Akashi memang mengatakan hal tersebut pada gadis itu, tapi ia tidak pernah menyebut nama. Jadi, Furihata tetap saja tidak tahu. Tidak ada apa-apa yang buruk terjadi—kiranya begitu.

Akashi berkata halus, "Maaf karena aku tidak pernah bilang."

"E-eh, te-tentu ti-tidak apa-apa. I-itu privasimu, ka-kau juga tidak mesti bilang pa-padaku."

Furihata berusaha untuk tidak membenturkan kepalanya saat ini juga ke lantai dan membenarkan sel-sel dalam otaknya, entah bagian celah mana yang rusak menyebabkan dirinya terbata-bata seperti sekarang.

Helaan lamat. Akashi merenung sesaat, sebelum bangkit berdiri membelakangi Furihata sembari membersihkan bagian belakang bajunya. "Lagipula, aku ingin melupakannya."

Detak detik-detik yang tercecer berlalu menyakitkan.

"Me- ... melupakannya?" bisik Furihata tercekat.

Akashi tenang menjawab, "Kami tidak bisa bersama."

"Ke-kenapa?"

Furihata mendengar Akashi tertawa, menertawakan diri sendiri—seperti tawa ketika menjawab tanya terakhir si mahadewi, menyakitkan dan terdengar menakutkan karena mengiris miris yang seperti bah tumpah-ruah pada ruang pendengarannya.

"Karena dia tidak menginginkanku seperti aku menginginkannya."

Akashi mengepalkan tangannya dalam cengkeraman menyakitkan di tali ranselnya. Dia berdeham menetralisir entah hal janggal apa yang mengganjal tenggorokannya.

"Karena jika bersamaku lebih daripada hubungan kami selama ini, dia akan dibenci orang lebih dari yang sudah didapatkannya saat ini. Dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya menderita lebih dari yang sudah dialaminya selama ini."

"..."

Pemuda yang hari ini berulangtahun meregangkan cengkeramannya sembari menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Maaf suasananya jadi tidak menyenangkan. Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Jadi—"

Ketika Akashi berbalik untuk berpamitan, ditemukannya roman keruh dikorup rumit wajah sahabatnya. Remang ruangan yang diricik bunyi salju menyepuh pelabuhannya itu diinvasi getar getir suara Furihata.

"Apa mencintainya begitu menyedihkan?"

Akashi terhenyak. Tak paham.

"Kau ... terlihat sedih, Sei."

Furihata menunduk penuh perasaan bersalah—yang tidak Akashi mengerti sama sekali.

"Wa-waktu ulangtahunku kaubilang ..."

.

.

.

 _"Filosofi sufi dulu kala pernah berkata," tanggap Akashi yang lurus menatap Furihata tepat di mata. Demikian lekat, "kau tidak seharusnya bersedih untuk seseorang yang tidak pantas bersamamu dan tidak mencintaimu. Sementara seseorang yang pantas bersamamu dan mencintaimu, tidak akan membuatmu bersedih."_

.

.

.

"Seseorang yang pantas bersamamu dan mencintaimu, tidak akan membuatmu bersedih."

Furihata tidak berani membalas tatapan atentif—mungkin lebih tepat lagi, afektif—Akashi. Tawa serak tanpa hati itu mendesak rongga dadanya hingga sesak, seperti faring disumbat sehingga oksigen terkuras habis dari dirinya.

"Apa di matamu aku terlihat sedih karena mencintainya?" tanya Akashi halus pasca tawa tanpa intensi tawanya mereda.

Seberat anggukan terdakwa vonis kematian mengakui kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan, Furihata mengangguk lamban.

"Mencintainya tidak pernah membuatku sedih, Kouki."

Furihata merasakan kata-kata itu serupa hunusan bilah tajam realita cintanya tak terbalaskan sebulan lalu. Cinta yang tidak ia mengerti bagaimana bisa dirinya punya. Cinta yang kini tak ada lagi rasanya. Cinta yang telah tawar bermuara pada pemahaman dan penerimaan akan kenyataan yang hambar diresap.

"Mungkin jika kau mendefinisi itu sebagai kesedihan, lebih tepat jika aku deskripsikan sebagai kekalahan."

Akashi menerawang pemuda di hadapannya yang tidak ia ingat kapan tepatnya pengaruhnya hadir dalam hidupnya dan tidak bisa ia ingat lagi bagaimana caranya sehari-hari hidup tanpa dinaungi terik hangat senyumnya atau roman wajah sedih yang sedemikian jernih. Ia melingkupkan pandangan penuh makna pada Furihata.

"Apa kau pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya begitu ingin bersama seseorang, tapi tidak sesederhana kebersamaan yang orang itu pikirkan untuk bersamamu?"

Itu pertanyaan retoris.

Furihata mengingat ia menanggapi filsuf yang disampaikan Akashi dengan mencintai seseorang itu butuh konsekuensi. Tidak mungkin sesederhana itu, sesederhana apa pun yang kaulakukan untuk mencintai seseorang.

Ironisnya, justru orang yang paling kaucintai itu yang berpotensi menjadi seseorang yang paling sering atau mungkin menyakitimu—sengaja ataupun tidak. Mencintai sepenuh hati sejatinya memang sederhana, tapi sakitnya yang hakiki tidak pernah semudah mengantisipasi debar yang nyata dan hidup seperti jantung rikuh berdegup.

Namun apakah kebersamaan mereka tidak bisa sesederhana hanya ada untuk satu sama lain?

Saat Akashi tersenyum lembut, berkata sesuatu yang Furihata dengar antara menitipkan flat indekosnya atau kunci saja jika Furihata ingin kembali ke flatnya sendiri, lalu janji akan menghubungi lagi untuk malam ini dan bisikan maaf penyesalan karena meninggalkannya sendiri—mengacaukan rencana yang telah Furihata penuh antusias siapkan untuk merayakan ulangtahunnya, menanti tanggapannya yang tiada, Akashi berbalik pergi untuk berangkat pulang ke rumahnya.

Pulang. Pada entah siapa yang menantinya.

Mungkin Furihata tidak tahu Akashi sekali lagi hampir mempertaruhkan pertemanan mereka saat itu juga—karena pura-pura belaka bahwa tak ada apa-apa yang bersemi di hati rasanya hampir ekuivalen dengan bunuh diri, tapi bersikukuh menahannya sebelum segalanya terlanjur hancur dan harkat dirinya di mata Furihata pun gugur.

Lebih berarti bagi Akashi agar Furihata selalu di sisi daripada kehilangan seutuhnya. Ketulusan menang ketimbang gejolak hasrat—kebersamaan mereka yang sederhana jauh lebih berharga, dan Akashi memilih untuk menjaganya.

Furihata masih berdiri di sana setelah siluet Akashi dikamuflase rimbun salju, wajah dan mata laksana sepanas dijejali adas terpedas, tak pernah sebelumnya merasa begitu tersiksa oleh kehilangan yang sesungguhnya hanyalah temporer.

.

#~**~#

.

 _Musim panas kala itu, semusim tepat sebelum ulangtahun mereka terlumat menjadi ulangtahun terabu-abu._

" _Lihat, lihat! Kembang api yang itu terlihat seperti naga! Woah ... itu pasti mahal sekali."_

" _Kalau kau suka melihatnya, kenapa tidak kita pergi ke festival saja? Lucu sekali rasanya dua pemuda seperti kita, hanya berdua menonton kembang api seperti ini dari sini."_

" _Yeah. Tanpa pacar di sisi."_

" _Bukan itu maksudku."_

" _Kita terlihat romantis, ya?"_

" _Kurang lebih begitu."_

" _Hmmph. Hahahaha! Sei, kau tidak sadar kau punya posisi indekos paling strategis di antara mahasiswa-mahasiswi lainnya? Di tempat setinggi ini dan kau bisa melihat ke mana-mana tapi tidak kaumanfaatkan? Yang benar saja."_

" _Aku sadar itu. Yang aku tanyakan, terlepas dari keberuntungan posisi indekosku paling strategis di antara mahasiswa-mahasiswi lainnya, kalau kau suka melihat kembang api, kenapa tidak kita pergi ke festival saja?"_

" _Aku tidak sesuka itu melihat kembang api."_

" _Jelaskan."_

" _Haah ... mulai lagi lagak bossy-mu itu."_

" _Kouki."_

" _Oh, baiklah, baiklah. Jangan memandangiku seperti itu. Kau tahu, malam musim panas itu adalah malam dengan langit paling bersih?"_

" _Hmm. Lalu?"_

" _Bintang-bintang terlihat jelas saat ini."_

" _Hubungannya dengan kembang api?"_

" _Bintang dan kembang api sama-sama akan terlihat di tengah langit malam. Keduanya terlihat indah di langit musim panas."_

" _Tapi bila dikomparasi, tidakkah lebih atraktif kembang api warna-warni di langit malam musim panas?"_

" _Tepat. Karena dilihat dari sisi mana pun, terutama dengan kasat mata, bintang hanya terlihat seperti titik putih di langit malam. Biasa saja. Mau dielu-elukan seindah apa pun oleh bait-bait puisi para pujangga, pada kenyataannya bahkan kita tidak bisa melihat bintang kecil itu berkelap-kelip tanpa teleskop. Ketika melihat bintang, kecenderungan reaksi orang-orang tidak akan gegap-gempita seperti ketika mereka terkagum-kagum melihat kembang api."_

" _Jadi, kau ada di sini untuk menikmati bintang kecil itu dalam sunyi sementara semua orang mengagumi kemeriahan kembang api warna-warni?"_

" _Iya! Kasihan sekali mereka. Sudah kelihatannya hanya saat musim panas, tapi mereka tertutupi oleh kembang api. Padahal jika kita mau melihat mereka lama-lama, bintang-bintang itu tidaklah semembosankan kelihatannya."_

" _Hmm ... siapa sangka kau punya perasaaan sentimental seperti pujangga, Kouki."_

" _A-apanya sentimental?! Aku tidak bermaksud jadi pujangga, hanya saja—"_

" _Hmph. Baiklah, kategorikan saja perspektifmu itu bahwa kau memiliki paradgima berbeda dari yang kebanyakan orang biasa punya."_

" _Ukh, jangan menertawakanku jika kau bicara begitu. Kau membuatku terdengar ... berbeda."_

" _Sesekali berbeda menjadikanmu istimewa ... tidak buruk, 'kan?"_

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _Tidak." Furihata tersenyum lebar, pandangannya melunak dengan suara melirih apresiatif. "Terima kasih, Sei."_

 _Akashi bertopang dagu dengan bibir mengurva dan menyorot sedemikian lembut. Mengelukan lidah untuk tidak mengungkapan bahwa tampang biasa-biasa saja Furihata, dengan redup pelita di matanya—merefleksi kembang api dan dirinya (seorang), tidak pernah semembosankan yang semua orang (dan terkadang, bahkan Furihata sendiri) pikirkan._

 _Sepanjang malam, bukan bunga-bunga api pelbagai ragam dan warna yang menculik atensi Akashi, melainkan pijar dari mata berpupil semungil bintang itu—yang mengagumi pendar gemintang di luar selaput atmosfer._

 _Bukan pada gemuruh ledakan meriah dan gaduh rusuh seruan antusias orang-orang afeksinya terlanskap, melainkan hanya pada seseorang yang menyepuh keluh tentang bahaya polusi pasca rilisnya kembang api dikomparasi dengan indah natural kejora di horizon._

" _Uh ... Sei? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Bosan gara-gara omongan tidak jelasku, ya?"_

 _Marak malam tak sanggup membuat Akashi Seijuurou mabuk layaknya orang menenggak arak._

 _Cinta tidak menyedihkan meski menyakitkan, itu yang Akashi sadari ketika Furihata melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya dan melirihkan penyesalan atas buah pemikirannya yang (sesungguhnya) menyenangkan untuk didengar daripada letup-ledak kembang api mencakari langit._

 _Tidakkah Furihata tahu bagaimana sensasi mengetat, menyempit, menghimpit pedih di rongga dadanya saat ini karena dirinya. Atau mungkinkah ini yang Furihata rasakan pada objek afeksinya, mungkin karena cakrawala berbintang di matanya itu—yang sejujurnya Akashi pikir sama sekali tiada terdapat dalam rongga mata si perempuan sialan tersebut, atau suaranya yang konstan terngiang, lagi-lagi akan menyukarkan Akashi untuk pulas menembus malam-malam tanpa memimpikannya._

 _Ketika bunga-bunga api cahaya yang besar mekar menudungi malam, menyemaraki dunia—_

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

 _Mungkin mereka tidak akan bisa berteman seperti sedia kala. Namun untuk tetap bersama sebagai teman tanpa perasaannya pernah diketahui, mungkin sesungguhnya ia tidak sanggup lagi._

 _Kenapa mereka sedekat ini dan hanya berteman. Kenapa ia tidak tahan dengan pertemanan yang seharusnya begitu berharga karena begitu mahal mendapatkan yang setia. Kenapa ia membenci persahabatan mereka. Kenapa ia menganggapnya begitu penting dan berharga kendati rasanya sepat membuat pepat._

 _Kenapa ia tidak pernah mendapatkan jawaban atas segala kalimat interogatif tersebut dan tetap menerimanya begitu saja?_

" _Apa?" seru Furihata seraya memiringkan kepala. Menatap khawatir—hanya—padanya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sei? A-atau ... kau bosan bersamaku dan mendengar omongan tidak bermutuku?"_

 _(Furihata Kouki tidak mengerti kendati selama ini dicintai sepenuh hati.)_

" _Tenang saja." Akashi mengacak rambut kawannya. Menarik pipi Furihata perlahan. Gemas. Kemudian tertawa—menyamarkan mata yang hampir berkaca."Aku sama sekali tidak bosan—"_ _ **untuk**_ _ **bersamamu**_ _, "Kouki."_

 _Furihata bersungut muram. Ia benar-benar mencemaskan Akashi yang bertingkah anomali—hanya memandanginya lalu berkata sesuatu yang tidak didengarnya. Dan ia takut, merasa bersalah jika sampai Akashi bosan karenanya._

 _Namun dalam sunyi yang dilewati dengan jarum detik tergelincir tiga kali, tawa mereka bersenandung mencurah sebait kisah ke cakrawala malam._

.

#~**~#

.

"Sei!"

Furihata terlonjak dari kurungan mimpi.

Dikiranya ia mendengar dengking bel di pintu—atau itulah yang diharapkannya karena itulah pertanda Akashi pulang, tapi ternyata dering ponselnya sendiri yang melengking nyaring meyentaknya bangun.

Mendengar suara yang menyapanya dari seberang, Furihata melempar dirinya terduduk. Menatap jam dinding di kamar yang bukan miliknya, tengah malam kurang sejam.

"Kau di mana? Kenapa belum pulang, Sei?" tanya pemuda yang tanpa sadar terlelap menunggu, kelelahan karena terlalu cemas—dengan keteguhan hatinya sendiri demi hari ini.

Furihata lekas turun dari tempat tidur, beranjak menuju balkon tempat dua musim lalu mereka menyaksikan meriahnya festival kembang api dari kejauhan, menyibak gorden hanya untuk menemukan lebat butir salju yang riuh berdebat dari langit seraya mendengarkan jawaban dari seberang sambungan.

Harapan akan penantiannya pupus tersaput ombak kenyataan.

"O-oh, begitu. Pasti menyenangkan ulangtahunmu dirayakan keluarga besar, ya. Selamat, Sei."

Dalam temaram malam, senyum tak harmonis terkembang tipis.

"Apa kau akan kembali untuk pesta akhir tahun? ... ah, e-eh, tidak. Ma-maksudku, aku ditanyai agar bisa mengonfirmasi kedatanganmu—"

Furihata meremat kain gorden yang digesernya menutup kembali. _Kebohongan bodoh macam apa ini yang impuls dikarangnya._

"—err, mungkin setelah ikut pesta, a-aku akan pulang ke rumah. Seperti biasa ... uhm-hm. Ka-kalau begitu, sampai ketemu di pesta nanti."

Sambungan usai sebelum segalanya sempat dimulai.

Furihata kembali merebahkan diri ke ranjang yang bukan miliknya. Menyusupkan wajah ke lekuk bantal yang berharum seperti Akashi dan ribuan duri duli menghunus hatinya.

Seharusnya ia turut merasa senang karena Akashi tidak melewatkan ulangtahunnya sendirian. Mungkin ulangtahun dengan sanak keluarga dari ibu—yang Furihata tidak tahu Akashi punya—merupakan suatu kemewahan yang bahkan Akashi sendiri tidak bisa mendapatkannya setiap waktu.

Setidaknya, Akashi akan bertemu dengannya nanti saat pesta akhir tahun.

Furihata memejamkan mata—berintensi memungkiri sepi, dan imaji mimpi kenangan musim panas bersama Akashi konstan tervisualisasi menyesaki visi.

.

#~**~#

.

Terakhir, pada malam tanggal dua puluh Desember tepat sejam sebelum hari ulangtahunnya tutup usia, Akashi menyampaikan ia akan tetap di rumah utamanya karena sanak keluarga almarhumah ibunya datang berkunjung untuk tahun baru di Tokyo—tampaknya berdasarkan perkataannya keluarga ibunya bukanlah penduduk ibukota.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Akashi absen dari kehidupan sehari-harinya.

Seringkali pemuda yang merupakan mahasiswa terbaik seangkatan (bukan lagi sejurusan) tersebut absen untuk urusan korporasi keluarga, seringkali dispensasi olimpiade—dan tidak tersekat skala nasional, bisa dibilang mengenyam edukasi di universitas adalah sebatas formalitas karena kapabilitasnya jauh melampaui semua itu.

Demi selembar ijazah.

Namun jika Akashi mengambil program akselarasi, mungkin Furihata tidak akan pernah ada untuk berkenalan menjadi temannya.

Mereka tidak menjadi teman karena tidak akan bersama. Bahkan kompleks indekos mereka berbeda satu blok. Satu lapangan basket pembatas kedua jurang strata itulah yang menyatukan keduanya.

Furihata bertemu dengannya ketika semua teman baru di indekosnya pergi—memilih berteduh atau memakan senbei sembari bergelung dalam hangat kotatsu, tidak lagi ingin bermain basket karena takut terpeleset dengan kemungkinan benturan di kepala dan curah hujan menetralisir pekatnya genangan darah.

Tepat ketika bolanya menggelinding, seseorang memungutnya dan mengajak Furihata bermain seraya mengulas senyum menawan.

Mulanya ia tidak mau.

Furihata takut setengah mati pada Akashi. Terlebih karena one on one dengan Akashi itu pasti mengukir impresi menyedihkan tentangnya—pemain biasa-biasa saja.

Namun ia merasa bersalah karena setiap sore, Akashi akan selalu datang ke sana ketika ia sendiri bermain basket—karena hanya dengan bermain basketlah ia membiarkan rindu pada teman-temannya dari Seirin perih tak terperi tak tersembuhkan—dan menemaninya bermain, menunjukkan betapa ia lebih memilih bermain basket dengan Furihata alih-alih pergi menggaet pujaan hati seperti kebanyakan lelaki.

Mungkin rasa bersalahnya itu menjelma cambuk motivasi Furihata untuk belajar memerhatikan cara Akashi bermain basket—yang memesona dan keterlaluan luar biasa.

Mungkin rasa bersalahnya karena Akashi telah berbaik hati menemaninya bermain itu yang membuat Furihata berjuang keras setiap one on one dengannya agar Akashi tidak merasa bosan dan menganggapnya sebegitu lemah.

Mungkin rasa bersalahnya itu yang menekannya sehingga tidak ingin terlihat sebegitu pengecut dan buruk tanpa berupaya untuk berjuang terlebih dahulu.

Mungkin karena itulah ketika mereka bertemu di suatu mata kuliah dan Akashi bertanya sopan bolehkah duduk di sisinya, Furihata tidak sanggup menolak tawarannya—tidak pula mampu melontarkan kebohongan naif seperti kursi di sisinya telah ada yang mengisi.

Sejak itu, kursi yang selalu kosong di satu sisinya, Furihata membiarkan Akashi selalu menempatinya.

Mungkin karena itulah ketika Akashi menghampirinya kemudian untuk makan siang bersama, Furihata tidak kuasa menolak kehadirannya dan membiarkannya duduk dan mengobrol selayaknya teman biasa.

Mungkin saat semua mahasiswa sekelas berharap bisa berkelompok atau berpasangan dengan mahasiswa terhormat seperti Akashi, tapi pemuda itu malah menginginkan Furihata, karena itulah ia merasa terbebani, terintimidasi, tapi tetap beranjak ke sisi Akashi untuk bersamanya.

Mungkin karena Akashi dengan segala kesempurnaannya secara sederhana mau menjadi temannya—notabene Furihata Kouki yang biasa-biasa saja, menyamarkan celah hati yang sepi tak terisi dengan perfeksi eksistensinya, ia tidak bisa tidak terharu begitu mengetahuinya.

Mungkin karena ketika banyak yang cemburu-buta pada perfeksi Akashi sampai menyebar fitnah, Furihata-lah yang berdiri bergetar ketakutan membelanya habis-habisan walau berujung kekalahan telak dan ia dibuli terlebih karena menyukai seorang mahadewi, itulah yang membuat Akashi akhirnya mengafirmasi ia diperkenankan berada di dekat Furihata.

Mungkin karena Furihata Kouki tidak pernah (berani) menolaknya, sebagaimanapun takut padanya, berusaha tersenyum padanya, sehingga Akashi memutuskan untuk tetap di sisinya—teradiksi melihat dedikasi dan afeksinya.

 _(Tanpa sadar atas apa yang telah dilakukannya selama ini demi sang emperor, karena itulah Akashi Seijuurou jatuh cinta padanya.)_

Kini selagi Akashi tidak ada, baru kali ini Furihata memikirkannya lebih banyak tentang kawannya daripada yang bisa ia ingat akan permulaan hubungan mereka.

Ia tidak ingat sejak kapan Akashi bisa keluar-masuk dengan bebas dalam flat sederhananya, entah sejak kapan Furihata terbiasa berbaring santai di sofa flat elit menikmati alunan biola yang dimainkan Akashi, kapan mereka bertukar kunci cadangan indekos mereka, lebih lama mana ia bersama Akashi atau menyukai mahadewi tersebut—mungkin keduanya satu waktu sekaligus.

Akashi mengklaimnya selama sisa musim gugur ini merasa canggung setelah mengetahui gadis yang disukainya selama tiga tahun malah menyukai Akashi.

Sebetulnya, kenyataan ketika ia berada di restoran dan gadis tersebut mengemukakan ia menyukai Akashi serta memohon bantuannya agar bisa dekat dengan sahabatnya itu, tidak menyebabkan dunianya jungkir-balik.

Tidak seperti ketika merasakan kecupan sahabatnya itu di keningnya pada malam ulangtahunnya di bulan lalu.

Itu bukan kecupan yang bisa dijunjung tinggi sembari dilabeli: _atas nama persahabatan_.

Bisikan tulus dengan intonasi halus melesak sesak konstan terngiang di ruang pendengaran. _Selamat ulang tahun. Orang seperti itu ada, Kouki._

Ciuman dingin di bibirnya.

Furihata Kouki memang pengecut. Sepanjang malam ulangtahunnya matanya hanya terpejam—merebah resah, tidak berani mengonfrontasi Akashi dengan cengir di bibir dan membiarkan tanya teralir di esok pagi.

" _ **Hei, kau menyukaiku?"**_

Ia tahu menghindari Akashi setelah itu bukanlah tindakan terjenius yang bisa dilakukannya. Itu aksi paling klise dari relasi platonik yang mereka miliki.

Mengkhawatirkan orientasi seksual temannya entah benar atau tidak, tapi Furihata menyimpul konklusi Akashi tidaklah menyimpang karena disadarinya tidak ada lelaki manapun lagi yang membuatnya tertarik. _Hanya_ Furihata Kouki.

Terlebih ketika Furihata mengobservasi Akashi selama sebulan terakhir.

Ia sadar dirinya menghindari Akashi—secara eksplisit, menghindari bertatapan dengannya karena membuat dirinya mulas, berkelit dari sentuhan Akashi yang menyebabkan darahnya berdesir dan kalor menggerogoti pipi, berusaha tak menotis bagaimana pandangan Akashi melembut padanya padahal pada orang lain dia selalu terlihat distan, berupaya tidak menyadari bahwa karena dirinya Akashi acapkali tersenyum dan tertawa ketika orang lain tidak bisa membuatnya berlaku demikian.

 _(sekarang, bagaimana bisa Akashi terdegradasi kejeniusannya—malah berpikiran perlakuan anomalinya disebabkan oleh relasi segitiga dengan si mahadewi yang tidak terealisasi?)_

Namun di saat yang sama, Furihata diam-diam mendekat pada Akashi dengan menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak di flatnya walaupun mengurangi intensitas percakapan mereka—karena sukar baginya untuk tetap berbicara kasual dengan kawannya itu mengetahui perasaan Akashi untuknya.

Jadi saat Furihata (selalu) berpretensi larut dalam dekap mimpi, mendapati Akashi akan berbicara jujur—kesungguhan yang tidak pernah diperdengarkan padanya, dan menciumnya secara rahasia, Furihata bergenang tanya mungkinkah perasaannya ini adalah perasaan bersalah.

Mungkin ia merasa bersalah membuat Akashi jatuh cinta padanya. Mungkin ia merasa bersalah karena Akashi malah jatuh cinta pada orang sepertinya. Mungkin karena dirinya begitu pengecut untuk menolak. Karena itulah ia membiarkan Akashi melakukan apa pun sesukanya, selain karena ia tidak ingin kehilangan teman seperti Akashi.

Lebih banyak daripada gugur daun-daun kering yang dicabik angin, Furihata telah mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa bukan seseorang seperti Akashi yang seharusnya jatuh cinta padanya. Bukanlah sosok jenius, dipuja-puji publik, harum namanya dalam kancah prestasi, bergelimang bakat dan popularitas.

Entitas muluk yang dengan sederhana selalu di sisinya, mengucap namanya seakan itulah silabel yang paling berharga baginya, mengusap kepalanya seakan ia lebih baik daripada orang-orang terbaik paling berjasa dalam riwayat peradaban dunia, menciumnya seperti ialah yang paling berarti untuknya, menatapnya seakan ia adalah orang yang terpenting dan dunia Akashi Seijuurou terdefinisi dengan dirinya.

Dunia yang terisi atas dua dan bukannya tiga.

Seseorang seperti Akashi Seijuurou bukan untuk Furihata Kouki.

Akan tetapi, semakin banyak Furihata memikirkan Akashi, semakin dirinya tidak percaya bahwa yang semakin diinginkannya adalah Akashi di sini bersamanya. Realisasi keegoisan ini membuat Furihata uring-uringan karena jengah—tidak tahan dengan dirinya sendiri.

Musim liburan telah datang. Seharusnya Furihata seperti biasa, pulang ke rumahnya berkumpul dengan keluarganya.

Namun terkadang ia tetap tinggal flatnya karena enggan meninggalkan Akashi sendiri. Kini Akashi tidak ada, ia tidak ingin pulang saat ini, tapi ia juga tidak ingin melewati eksitasi penghujung tahun seorang diri sembari menghayati sunyi.

Tinggal sendiri di flat Akashi, berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk mendistraksi pikirannya dari penyewa tempat ini agar berhenti menghabisi setiap milidetik dengan hanya memikirkannya. Sia-sia saja, hanya Akashi yang mengetami pikirannya.

Ketika pandangannya jatuh pada biola Akashi, dipupuk debu, dan detik itu terpikirkan untuk membersihkannya, Furihata tertampar sadar dan pemahaman melesak sesak rongga dadanya: dunianya sendiri telah lama tertinggal dari medan pacu rasionya.

Menyerah dengan hati resah dan memforsir otaknya berpikir (tentang si pemilik biola itu) membuatnya lelah, Furihata beranjak keluar mengarungi malam kudus untuk mencari karbol dan pembersih kaca. Mungkin Akashi punya kanebo. Atau ia bisa memakai tisu untuk membuat biola Akashi bersih seperti sedia kala.

Mengarungi salju diiringi gemirincing ceria jinggle malam kudus dan antusiasme menari di muka dunia, Furihata berpikir ia juga akan mencari makan malam karena baru sekarang perutnya terasa lapar.

Ia mencoba berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri—berhenti bertanya-tanya kenapa dirinya malah menanti Akashi kembali dengan berencana membersihkan biolanya di indekos sepi nan dingin dan bukan pulang ke pelukan hangat keluarganya.

Untuk apa menunggu walau Furihata jelas-jelas tahu ia baru akan bertemu Akashi H-2 tahun baru di pesta akhir tahun ini?

Memori bersama Akashi akhir-akhir ini kian menyesakinya, dan Furihata juga menyimpan tanya bagaimana Akashi masih tetap waras dan tidak terjungkir dari batas irasionalitas jika benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya—memikirkan berada begitu dekat dengannya sementara dirinya selama ini terlampau tidak peka.

Furihata berdiri di tepi perempatan jalan menanti lampu berganti merah—dan hijau untuk pejalan kaki. Memandang ke seberang. Jadi ketika langkahnya menuju swalayan besar, terinterupsi di tengah tatkala di penghujung jalan di depan sebuah toko hadiah, ia melihat objek yang menjarah hampir seluruh satuan waktu untuk memikirkannya, tengah bergandengan dengan seorang gadis manis—

"Belikan untukku, ya?"

—lalu tersenyum dengan pandangan lembut itu, dengan tangan itu yang biasa membelai kepala Furihata, kini menepuk kepala bermahkota rambut sutra magenta yang panjang dan terjuntai halus disisiri salju—

"Kau mau apa?"

—Akashi Seijuurou _**tertawa**_ —

"Kau akan belikan apa saja untukku, 'kan?"

"Apa yang tidak untukmu, hm?"

"Kyaa! Terima kasih. Kau baiiiik sekali!"

—ketika gadis manis itu berjinjit merangkulnya untuk mengecup pipinya.

Furihata tergugu pilu.

Sebelum arus orang-orang berlalu-lalang asat ketika lampu berganti warna dan kendaraan diperkenankan lanjut berjalan, dan gestur tampaknya seseorang (mirip, mungkin hanya mirip) Akashi akan berciuman dengan gadis manis tersebut, Furihata berbalik dari arah yang ia tuju.

Mungkin ia akan memakai saputangannya sendiri atau lap apa saja yang bisa ditemukannya di flat Akashi. Atau tidak usah saja. Mungkin ia hanya perlu makan dan membeli bentou dingin dari konbini, sepertinya sangat lezat disantap di malam natal seperti ini daripada ayam kalkun panggang dan kue coklat penuh dibubuh krim.

Yang dibutuhkannya saat ini adalah meramu dingin (termasuk di matanya yang perih, memanas) menjadi hangat dengan menghunjamkan air hangat shower padanya. Lelah yang menggelayuti tubuhnya akan letih dan bosan mengganggunya jika Furihata mengistirahatkan diri dengan tidur nyenyak.

Mungkin ketika nanti ia terbangun lagi di ranjang Akashi, Furihata akan menyadari penyangkalan atas realita yang dilihatnya adalah benar.

 _Yang terjadi tadi,_ _ **hanya delusi**_ _._

.

#~**~#

.

H-2 tahun baru dan di sinilah Furihata dengan hati berusaha meyakini harapannya untuk bisa bertemu Akashi tidaklah semu.

" _Are_? Tidak biasanya kau ikut pesta angkatan akhir tahun, Furi!"

Tamu yang baru pertama kali menghadiri acara pesta akhir tahun di universitasnya itu tertawa sungkan seraya menghempaskan diri di sofa empuk tempat karaoke tersebut.

"Biasanya aku langsung pulang ke rumah, tapi hari ini aku sudah bilang pada keluargaku. Sesekali ikut pesta akhir tahun bersama teman-teman menyenangkan juga." Furihata tersenyum tipis, apresiasi pada teman sekelasnya, seorang gadis yang tersenyum ceria menyodorkan segelas cola untuknya.

Teman sekelasnya, yang mengingatkannya pada Kawahara—dan menyebabkan Furihata makin merindukannya serta Fukuda—karena memiliki potongan rambut yang sama, merangkulnya seraya terkekeh-kekeh menyerbak aroma berat sake.

"Mana pacarmu, eh? Hei, hei, lelaki hebat yang berhasil menaklukkan salah satu primadona angkatan kita!"

Satu kelas jurusannya bersorak heboh menggodanya kendati mahasiswa dari jurusan lain mendesis gerimis pesimis karena eksistensinya. Furihata mengibaskan tangannya, menggeleng sekilas.

"Itu kesalahpahaman. Aku dan dia tidak ada apa-apa."

"Eeeeh, kau menolaknya?! Dia bilang dia ingin kencan denganmu, 'kan?" tanya kawan plontosnya itu, memburai ceguk mabuk.

"Eh, kupikir dia suka pada Akashi- _kun_. Bukankah baru seminggu lalu dia bilang dia ingin bicara pada Akashi- _kun_? Dia menyatakan cinta pada Akashi- _kun_ , 'kan?" sahut gadis yang memberikan Furihata cola, heran.

Furihata merasakan berat karat anomali di hati mendengar nama temannya itu didengungkan.

Ketua jurusan mereka menaruh telunjuk di bibir, berdesis galak, "Sssh. Kalian ini, yang kalian bicarakan ada di sana, tahu!" tunjuknya dengan ibujari ke meja yang menghidangkan berbagai macam kudapan.

Gadis itu, mahadewi yang selama tiga tahun selalu Furihata tatap penuh damba, ada di sana dikerubungi para pengagumnya. Tengah menatapnya lalu menyeruak dari lelaki-lelaki yang hendak memenangkan hatinya, menghampirinya dengan gaun putih rapuh terjatuh anggun di sekitar tubuh. Tersenyum ripuh, terlihat rapuh.

Furihata mencelos.

"Hai, Furihata- _kun_."

Furihata tidak siap dengan pelototan bengis mengiris nyali dan euforia pesta yang baru pertama kali ini dirasakannya mendadak diekstrasi distopia. Dia tidak tersenyum ketika balas menyapa, "Ha-halo."

Teman-teman lelaki sejurusannya yang saling bersikutan, bersiul menggodanya, sama sekali tak membantunya. Tidakkah mereka menyadari ia butuh bantuan keluar dari selaput yang meneriakkan alarm berbahaya atas nyawanya? Furihata baru hendak menghindar, ketika gerombolan gadis lain menghampirinya.

"Furihata- _kun_ , senang melihatmu datang ke pesta! Ah, apa kau datang bersama Akashi- _kun_?"

Mahadewi tersebut juga kini memerhatikan Furihata, menanti jawabannya seperti gadis-gadis lainnya.

"Tidak mungkin."

Mereka semua menoleh pada seorang pemuda berjambul ala Adventura—dan Furihata entah kenapa mendadak teringat marsupilami karena jaket kulit dengan corak bertutul yang dikenakan orang ini. Seseorang yang Furihata ingat menyebar fitnah terkutuk tentang Akashi melakukan kecurangan saat ujian, dua tahun silam.

Seseorang arogan yang mengklaim diri sebagai rival utama Akashi Seijuurou, kendati mencapai kaki prestasinya saja tidak.

"Malam natal, aku melihatnya sedang berpacaran dengan seorang gadis berambut merah. Mereka makan malam di restoran mewah, Avenue—"

— _jadi yang ia lihat saat itu, di ujung jalan penyeberangan,_ bukan _cekikan delusi?_

Dering ponsel menginterupsi konversasi.

Semua orang menatapi Furihata yang berjengit kaget karena getar di saku mantelnya. Terburu-buru Furihata merogohnya, mengambil ponselnya. Gadis-gadis di sekitarnya memekik antusias melihat nama Akashi terdisplay di layar ponsel. Ia didaulat untuk menerima panggilan saat itu juga.

"Ha- ... lo?"

 _/"Kouki?"/_

Furihata tidak nyaman dengan perhatian yang dicurahkan oleh mereka. Itu bukan untuknya, melainkan untuk seseorang yang tengah meneleponnya. Dan kenyataan begitu banyak yang menaruh atensi pada Akashi, entah kenapa mengiritasi dirinya.

" _Ha-hai'?"_

 _/"Kau sedang di pesta akhir tahun angkatan?"/_

"U-uhm."

 _/"Tidak pulang ke rumah seperti biasa?"/_

"Se-setelah dari pesta ini, nanti aku la-langsung pulang ke rumah."

 _/"Ah, begitu. Maaf aku tidak bisa datang ke sana, keluargaku belum pulang. Mereka datang lebih lama dari dugaanku."/_

' _Keluarga apanya? Kau berkencan dengan seorang gadis.'_

"A-aku mengerti. Keluargamu jarang datang—"

"FURIIII, GILIRANMU BERNYANYI! AYO NYANYIKAN LAGU UNTUK PACAR BARUMUUUU! UHUK. FURIHATA KOUKI YANG MEMENANGKAN PERSAINGAN UNTUK KENCAN DENGAN MAHASISWI TERCANTIK SEANGKATAAAAN!"

Furihata melotot pada kawan plontosnya yang mabuk dan berteriak menggelegar tidak tahu malu dengan mikrofon—mendadak ia merasa berdosa pada diri sendiri sempat mengganggapnya replika Kawahara, karena Kawahara tidak akan berlaku semengerikan ini.

Teman-teman sejurusannya mulai riuh-rusuh menggodanya agar mengambil _mike_ untuk bernyanyi mengikuti musik random—lagu yang diputar saja ia tidak tahu. Furihata mendesis risih mendiamkan gerombolan yang bersiul-siul menyebalkan dan menyuruh mahadewi itu untuk duduk di sisinya.

"APAKAH ITU TELPON DARI MAHASISWA YANG KEDATANGANNYA PALING DIHARAPKAN OLEH GADIS-GADIS ANGKATAN KITA, FURIIII?"

Seseorang pemuda lain yang juga telah mabuk, terseguk buruk, lantas meratap meraung-raung.

"JANGAN BUAT DIA DATANG, FURI. KESEMPATAN LELAKI-LELAKI SEPERTIKU YANG SENDIRIAN DI AKHIR TAHUN UNTUK DAPAT PACAR AKAN BERKURANG DRASTIS JIKA DIA DATANG."

Seorang gadis berpenampilan modis dari jurusan desain grafis menukas, "Eeeh,aku bosan melihat kalian melulu setiap akhir pesta tahun! Aku datang ke sini dengan harapan untuk bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou- _kun_!"

"Lelaki itu bukan hanya Akashi Seijuurou." Lelaki imitasi adventura itu mendengus sebal. "Toh, Akashi juga sudah punya pacar."

"CURAAANG. FURIHATA YANG BIASA-BIASA SAJA PUNYA PACAR LUAR BIASA. HUAAAAH."

"HORRYAAA, FURIIII, TEMANMU BUKAN HANYA AKASHI. AYO KITA BERSENANG-SENANG! SIAPA PEDULI AKASHI DATANG ATAU TIDAK. BWAHAHAHA."

"Siapa pun, hentikan mereka!" hardik Furihata panik. "Tenang saja, Akashi tidak akan datang karena akhir tahun ini bersama keluarganya—"

 _/"... sepertinya di sana menyenangkan, hm?"/_

Defensi diri—lebih tepat lagi hati—terdesak sesak. Ternyata sambungan telepon belum terputus. "Ukh, ya, haha."

Furihata tertawa getir, Akashi terdengar satir akan kedatangannya ke pesta angkatan mereka di akhir tahun.

"... se-semoga akhir tahunmu menyenangkan, _Akashi._ "

 _/"Hmm ... selamat bersenang-senang,_ _ **Furihata-kun**_ _."/_

Bukan itu yang ingin Furihata dengar.

Siapa gadis itu yang dibelai kepalanya, yang merangkulnya, yang akan diberikannya apa pun yang diminta. Siapa gerangan itu yang mencium pipi Akashi. Siapa yang bisa membuat Akashi tertawa dengan mata menyorot selembut beludru magenta ketika senja meraja. Siapa itu yang Akashi cium selain—

"—Furihata, ayo kemari! Kita bernyanyi!"

Teman-temannya memanggil.

"Ah, eh ... kalian saja. A-aku ... tidak bisa bernyanyi."

—Furihata, yang menenggak pahit saliva mendengar dengus samar Akashi diseberang telpon, diajaki bernyanyi hanya nyengir setengah hati. Ketika perhatian tidak lagi terpusat padanya, barulah ia menatap layar ponsel, pandangannya menanar manakala tersadar Akashi tidak membunuh sambungan telepon.

Furihata membiarkan tanya berguling-guling layaknya daun kering disapu angin dalam benaknya: apakah Akashi juga sama sepertinya, melewati sisa malam dan pagi buta dan pesta yang terlupa hanya untuk memandangi koneksi telepon yang tidak juga didiskoneksi.

.

#~**~#

.

Furihata tahu keberadaannya di balkon, berkawan derak kerak salju yang kuyup di reranting dan sayup-sayup hitung mundur tahun baru, semata bukan karena tempat ini adalah lokasi paling strategis dan dia memiliki akses tak terbatas di tempat ini.

Ia benci sendiri dirayu sunyi. Namun inilah yang dilakukanya berhari-hari karena ketiadaan Akashi, kendati ia punya kesempatan untuk pulang, ikut bersukacita menyambut harapan-harapan di ufuk Timur seraya mengukuh resolusi di tahun yang masih dini menyambut terbit matahari, pergi ke kuil memanjatkan doa, bersama keluarga memakan mochi, dan melupakan segala hal yang terjadi.

Sampai runtunan percik-percik api yang membuat salju terlihat seperti gemericik spektrum pelangi yang menukik dan lenyap pada dekapan malam, semayup gelegar meriah jeritan bahagia diiring nyanyian terompet bersahutan, tahun lahir menimang hari pertama di bulan pertama, ia melihat semua itu dengan duli di hati sembari berhenti bertanya kenapa ia memilih sendiri.

 _(—dan yang setia Furihata nanti tidak juga kembali. )_

Furihata memblokir panorama hari raya paling pertama sepanjang tiga ratus enam puluh empat hari berikutnya, beranjak menuju biola yang tercenung karena tak kuasa membuat instrumen tersebut bersenandung. Menyentuh biola yang telah bersih dari sentilan nakal debu-debu.

Pemuda yang berhari-hari tersepi, melirihkan maaf melalui sunyi. Bukan dirinya yang bisa membuat biola ini mendendang ketak-ketuk melodis magis.

Seseorang yang kini ia nanti.

Perlahan-lahan, yang teralir karena teringat yang ia nanti tak kunjung kembali, tak terhenti. Furihata menyeka kasar wajahnya. Basah. Tidak berhenti. Tidak bisa ia hentikan. Konyol. Dirinya konyol. Lelaki macam apa dirinya.

Meski kata-kata dan janji untuk kembali kini bisa bertransformasi jadi dusta, Furihata tidak bisa membuat dirinya menyerah untuk percaya.

Ironis.

Mananya temperatur di limit terendah. Sainstifik yang menyatakan titik bifurkasi adalah titik di mana segala likuid membeku toh tidak dapat diterapkan untuk mendefinisi gigil di tubuh Furihata, dan yang meleleh kemudian—

"Seijuurou ... maaf."

—yang terbawa hingga menjejakkan sedih di sepanjang petak keramik indekos Akashi.

.

#~**~#

.

Butir salju yang berkilau terkena cahaya lampu taman dan lampu mobil itu seperti hujan bintang jatuh dari langit.

Di antara rona sendu panorama hari pertama, Akashi melambai pada tangan-tangan yang melambai dari balik jendela mobil yang lalu tertutup, tersenyum tipis melihat adik sepupunya yang setengah mengantuk duduk di jok belakang kini menahan tangis—karena tiba-tiba dibangunkan pagi buta telah berada di mobil dan di tempat antah-berantah, diberitahu sudah tiba waktu berpisah darinya.

Setidaknya, adik sepupunya adalah teman berbincang yang menyenangkan dan melesapkan selaksa kesepian karena ia tidak pernah memiliki figur adik perempuan manis yang dapat ditumpah kasih sayang olehnya.

Pemuda yang menyandang ranselnya itu menyaksikan mobil tersebut lenyap menyisa deru abu knalpot dan salju kelabu. Beruntung paman yang merupakan sepupu dari ibunya itu setuju berkonspirasi dengannya, bersamaan dengan kepulangan keluarga kembali ke Akita, diantarkannya ponakannya kembali ke flat indekos elitnya.

Akashi tidak ingin menghadiri acara formal tahun baru yang telah dicanangkan ayahnya untuk dihadirinya.

Sudah cukup ia berhari-hari di rumah utama dengan seluruh keluarga besarnya berkumpul dan dibombardir pertanyaan menyebalkan yang mengulik-ulik privasi hidupnya.

Kapan lulus kuliah. Kapan pangkat naik dan menjabat sebagai kepala direksi korporasi Akashi. Kapan mengenalkan seseorang bertitel kekasih. Kapan-kapan dan atas semua pertanyaan waktu itu, Akashi tidak punya jawaban karena itu dilingkup rahasia masa depan. Dia hanya manusia yang berencana, kenyataannya takkan ada yang pernah tahu.

Sudah cukup ayahnya saja yang menjustifikasi perfeksi hidupnya.

Uap yang dihelanya membumbung pada arakan awan abu-abu. Akashi tahu lingkungan indekos dekat kampus pasti sepi terlebih ini masih lama sebelum waktu orang-orang berbondong-bondong ke kuil atau berkunjung dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya menjalin interaksi dengan yang lain.

Setidaknya ia punya waktu untuk dikhidmati seorang diri, sebelum lingkungan indekosnya meramai dalam dua hingga tiga hari lagi. Sebelum yang mengukiri eksistensinya di celah terdalam hatinya itu pulang kembali dari berkumpul bersama keluarganya—seperti biasa, kemudian kebahagiaannya bergebu mengisahkan selarik waktu mesra dengan si mahadewi di pesta akhir tahun pada Akashi.

Saat ini, Akashi tidak tahu sesiap apa hatinya untuk ikut berbahagia dengan kebahagiaan Furihata nanti.

Karena itulah Akashi tidak mengantisipasi seseorang akan berdiri sendiri di lapangan basket pemisah blok indekos elit dan biasa saja. Terlihat tidak niat mendribble bola. Siluetnya disimbah cahaya lampu taman di lapangan. Ada suara selain bunyi pantulan bola antara lapangan bersalju dan tapakan tangannya.

Sedu.

Sepasang mata magenta melebar kaget. Dadanya didecit pedih dan lidah mengelu pahit.

Bagaimana tidak jika bola tiba-tiba menggelinding manja ke kakinya melibas serut es dari kerut awan di bentangan langit. Bola terlepas dari dribble tangan seseorang yang selalu menyamarkan ruang kosong di hatinya.

Akashi mengejap repetitif. Sosok ditabur gugur salju itu dan tampak seperti fatamorgana harapannya yang tak juga berbayang, yang tak jua menghilang.

" _Sei."_

Bibir biru bergetar, di antara hamburan butir salju yang lahir di Januari, memanggilnya sendu.

"Kouki—"

Yang membuat Akashi kian terhenyak adalah—

"—kau ... menangis?"

—ketika mendapati untuk pertama kali setelah patah hati, mata berpupil semungil bintang itu sekali lagi menderai hujan mencercah perih.

.

#~**~#

.

Furihata membiarkan Akashi menyelamatkannya dari melankolia musim dingin. Tidak juga ia bersikeras tetap di sana begitu tahu Akashi telah kembali ketika ia mulai menggerus rasionalitasnya dengan menyolid intensi untuk setia menanti.

Dibiarkannya Akashi mendudukkannya ke ranjangnya—entah Akashi sadar atau tidak ranjangnya selama ketiadaannya selalu ditempati olehnya, sementara ia bungkam memandang pemuda itu menaruh ransel dan mantel yang dikenakannya ke sofa.

Pemuda yang menahan gemelutuk ngilu gigi karena dingin itu rasanya ingin tertawa. Menertawakan kekonyolannya. Mungkin Akashi mendengar rintihannya setelah ia menggigil begitu lama ditabur salju—bermain basket seorang diri ternyata tidak menyenangkan, apalagi bermain basket tanpa kawan atau lawan dengan senyum menawan.

Jika tahu begitu—mengabaikan entah benar Akashi bisa memprediksi dirinya dipanggil atau tidak ketika dibutuhkan atau benarnya mitos tentang kontak-batin dan semacamnya, sejak lama Furihata akan melakukannya jika itu membuat Akashi pulang—padanya—lebih cepat.

Furihata menggigit bibir sembari tertunduk, tapi membiarkan Akashi mendekatinya untuk membersihkan tumpukan salju yang menumbuk ubun-ubunnya membuatnya mati rasa. Ia membisu ketika Akashi menarik selimut—dan tetap tidak bertanya kenapa ranjangnya begitu berantakan—untuk menyelimutinya.

Akashi berlutut di hadapannya, penuh perhatian membersihkan lendir yang meluruh kembali kendati di luar tadi membeku dan mungkin nyaris membentuk stalaktit di hidungnya. Tidak bertanya apa pun sembari menyeka airmata yang meleleh. Berlinang, tak terhenti.

Furihata tidak tahu apa yang Akashi perhatikan dari wajahnya saat menyeka lembut, karena matanya yang buram (dan panas) tidak menghalanginya untuk membayangi garis datar bibir Akashi. Mempertanyakan bagaimana rasanya bibir itu berciuman dengan seorang gadis di waktu natal—dan entah berapa kali setelahnya.

Bertanya yang tak dibahasakan, desakan tanya yang menyebabkan dirinya dipenuhi ledakan runyam menyesakkan. Apa yang bibir itu rasakan ketika mengecup dahinya. Kelopak matanya. Pipinya. Hidungnya. Wajahnya. Jemarinya. Punggung tangannya—

"Kaubilang ... kau akan pulang ke rumah setelah pesta akhir tahun."

Akashi bangkit berdiri dan hendak keluar kamar meracik teh hangat, tapi ia memutuskan memecah dulu selubung sunyi di antara mereka

—dan apa yang bibir (bergerak menguntai kata-kata yang berkelana sambil lalu di telinganya) itu rasakan ketika menciumnya?

Furihata bangkit berdiri, membiarkan selimut yang dipakai untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang menggigil merosot di sekitarnya, ditariknya lengan Akashi agar sahabatnya itu membalik menghadapnya.

Pemuda yang baru datang itu terkesiap ketika lengannya ditarik.

Empat detik dilahap waktu lampau. Suhu dingin menyangkut tenggorokan masing-masing.

"Dia tidak pantas bersamamu," kata Furihata dengan suara serak, "tidak pantas dicintai sepenuh hati oleh orang setulus kau, Sei."

Sesak tatkala kata-kata ambigu itu telak menyayatnya, mutlak mengesiapkan pemuda yang dihantam dengan untai verbal paling pedih yang pernah ia dengar.

Akashi bergeming dengan mata terpicing—menahan deraan pilu, sebatas praduga menyangka Furihata membencinya karena akhirnya menyadari perasaannya.

Perasaan menghargai sebagai kawan yang akan bertransisi menjadi jijik terhadapnya, tidak terjadi.

Akashi tidak sempat merespons perkataan tersebut karena jantungnya kehilangan detak ritmisnya tatkala Furihata menciumnya.

Sejenak hanya bibir melekat bibir dalam gulir detik sebanyak gerimis salju di tahun baru, sebelum keduanya memejamkan mata dan memiringkan kepala ke direksi berlawanan.

Furihata mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Akashi, berjuang mengikis memori gadis itu merangkul Akashi di malam natal dan mendaratkan kecupan di pipi kawannya. Dirasakannya lengan Akashi melingkari pinggangnya, mendekapnya erat, sementara satu tangan kawannya itu menekan tengkuknya dan kepala belakangnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Sei ... nnh."

Furihata melenguh pelan merasakan ciuman mereka berkembang—bukan lagi kecupan rahasia seperti yang selama ini satu sama lain tak pernah ungkapkan.

Mendengar desah yang beresonansi hingga ke setiap inci sendi dan hati—membuatnya merinding, Akashi melumat bibirnya, meraupnya, menelisik celah antara kedua bibirnya yang terbuka, menelusuri gusi dan gerigi sensitif, menghisap lidahnya sehingga bunyi decapannya menggema seruangan.

"A-ahhn. Hmmh."

Furihata mengerang mabuk kepayang tatkala merasakan lidahnya terkantup listrik dinamis karena saling menjilat panas dengan milik Akashi. Lidah keduanya beradu menyengatkan adiktifitas yang tak terpaparkan, terlebih merasakan leburan saliva mereka meleleh hingga ke dagu dan menggelitik rahangnya.

Kaki-kaki kehilangan energi. Ketika Furihata jatuh luruh terduduk ke ranjang dengan memerah dan tautan nilon basah mereka, menarik Akashi bersamanya—di atasnya, menciumnya lagi hingga paru-paru mereka berontak terkuras pasokan oksigen, seakan tak ada hari esok, dan berbagi hirupan mesra dari lekatan hidung tidaklah memuaskan hasrat mereka akan udara, barulah keduanya terengah-engah melepaskan diri memulihkan sistem respirasi.

"Jelaskan, Kouki," serak tajam.

Akashi yang menahan beban tubuh agar tidak seutuhnya menimpa Furihata dan bergegas melumat bibir impiannya itu yang selama ini ia cium diam-diam—yang kini malah lebih dulu dengan serakah dan tanpa sembunyi-sembunyi menciumnya, menjadikan sebelah lengannya sebagai bantalan kepala Furihata, menatap pemuda dalam pelukannya yang memandangnya sama seperti ia menyorot pemuda itu—blur berkabut hasrat.

"Aku pulang ke sini dengan upaya untuk tidak frustrasi memikirkan kau telah berbahagia menghabiskan tahun baru dengan perempuan itu, tapi yang kutemukan adalah kau menangis sendirian di lapangan basket."

Furihata dengan wajah semerah surai yang kini menyentuh pucuk dahinya itu tersengal, yang diinginkannya saat ini sama seperti Akashi—hanya mencium. Merintih lirih ketika Akashi mengecup dalam dahinya usai menggeser serakan anak-anak rambutnya.

"Aku sudah bersiap untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk mendengar celotehan bahagiamu tentang kencanmu dengan gadis itu di akhir tahun, membayangkan apa saja yang mungkin kaulakukan dengan perempuan yang kupikir tidak jera setelah mencampakkanmu dan kutolak, terlebih ketika tahu-tahu kaubilang yang kucintai tidak pantas bersamaku—kupikir kau akhirnya tahu dan berakhir membenciku dan aku akan kehilangan kau—"

"... Sei—"

"—tapi yang kudapatkan adalah kau menciumku."

"..."

"..."

"Seijuurou, meskipun tidak pantas, tapi ..." Furihata menangkup pipi pemuda yang menaunginya, ia berbisik pilu, "jangan lupakan aku."

Akashi sadar tangannya bergetar mengusap rambut kayu manis yang lembab akibat salju, tangannya mengukiri sentuhan lembut pada wajah dengan ekspresi paling mengagumkan yang tak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya—tatapan berhasrat Furihata akan dirinya.

"Mimpi macam apa ini." Akashi melirih letih. "Benarkah aku bisa memelukmu seperti ini?"

Sekali ini saja Furihata melihat gurat terkesima wajah Akashi yang sesungguhnya—terpana karenanya, karena rona tergurat di wajahnya. Bagaimana ia bisa biasa saja ketika Akashi bertanya sehalus sekaligus sejujur itu melihat reaksinya?

Lidahnya kelu walau tangannya menggapai punggung Akashi—memeluknya erat. Tidak sadar matanya yang berkaca-kaca itulah yang menyisipkan pemahaman signifikan pada Akashi, ketika menurunkan kepala melihatnya memejamkan mata, dan Furihata merintihkan namanya seperti jawaban yang ditunggu tatkala kecupan Akashi menyengatkan kehangatan anomali yang tidak mungkin Furihata benci.

"Sei—"

Akashi menghirup napas dalam-dalam—menenangkan diri yang masih sukar memercayai segala yang terjadi. Dia menyaruk hidung ke ceruk leher pemuda dalam pelukannya yang tersengal setelah gulat lumat bibir mereka."Hmm?"

"Gadis yang bersamamu saat malam natal ..." Furihata melepaskan ciuman mereka, menyisipkan jemarinya dalam genggaman tangan pemuda yang memorak-moranda kestabilan detak hidup di rongga dadanya. "Siapa dia?"

Akashi menatapnya tak percaya. Setelah semua yang dikatakannya, usai ciuman mereka, Furihata malah balik bertanya? Dan apa yang Furihata tanyakan? Malam ketika Akashi memutuskan berpisah dari makan malam di restoran Avenue dengan keluarga besarnya karena memilih lebih baik menemani salah satu sanak saudara berpelesir di Tokyo?

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Furihata memalingkan pandangannya sedikit ke samping. "Aku melihatnya menciummu di depan toko hadiah. Kalian ... hampir berciuman."

"Dia adik sepupuku, dan tidak—kami tidak berciuman. Dia mencium pipiku. Dua kali." Akashi memincingkan mata, gemerlap di netra magentanya tidak meloloskan ranum semburat fajar menyingsing di wajah pemuda dalam dekapannya. "Jadi, bisa jelaskan ini nyata atau tidak?"

Furihata mengangkat kepalanya untuk mendaratkan kecupan hangat lagi di bibir Akashi, "Tidakkah ini terasa nyata untukmu?"

"Tidak." Akashi menggeleng tegas. "Ini seperti mimpi."

Furihata mendesah lelah. "Sei, berhenti menganggap yang nyata hanya ciumanmu untukku ketika aku tidur."

Sedekat ini, Furihata baru mengetahui betapa impresifnya gelimang krimson seperti keping hemoglobin yang mengikat oksigen—dan merampas keleluasaannya untuk bernapas. Betapa memesonanya senyum lembut seseorang yang menaunginya.

Pandangan Akashi menyekatnya. "Sejak kapan kau tahu?"

Sesaat napas tersendat, sebelum melirih, "Sejak ulangtahunku, sebulan lalu."

"Aah."

"Hanya itu saja tanggapanmu?" rintih Furihata perih. "Kapan tepatnya kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku?"

"Senang mengetahui aku yang pertama bagimu." Pemuda bersurai merah itu bergumam puas.

"Sei." Furihata memicingkan mata padanya, berusah tidak terkesan dengan fakta itu.

Akashi tertawa perlahan. Menarik gemas pipi yang melembung. "Mungkin ketika kau tertidur lelah di flatmu setelah marah-marah membelaku dari fitnah si kacamata jambul itu? Dia yang menuduhku menyontek saat ujian."

"Bagaimana bisa ada orang sepertimu dituduh menyontek, huh? Orang itu, dia juga bilang dia melihatmu pacaran di malam natal—ternyata kau bersama adik sepupumu," sungut Furihata.

Akashi berpura-pura memfungsikan maksimal nalarnya. "Mungkin dia pikir aku menyontek karena setelah aku selesai duluan di tengah ujian, aku malah memerhatikanmu sepanjang waktu?"

"..." Furihata yang terkejut mendengar hal itu mengulum bibirnya, berpaling ke samping, kendati tahu benar tindakannya sia-sia menyembunyikan panas yang merambati parasnya.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah berani memimpikan semua ini akan terjadi." Akashi mengecup perpotongan leher yang terpapar—menghisap pelan kulit yang melekukkan dentang keras nadi, tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya mendeskripsi betapa berarti ekspresi Furihata mengetahui kenyataan tersebut baginya.

"Sei ... aku masih," Furihata terengah menahan desah, "tidak ingin dibenci semua orang karena mencintai seseorang—"

Akashi lekas mencium dalam Furihata yang menanamkan ciuman di sudut bibirnya dengan bisikan perasaan membahagiakan dan ironisnya tersedih yang menyempurnakan dunianya—tidak terdiri atas tiga dan intervensi busuk apa pun dari manapun.

"A-aku mencari yang sederajat saja denganku ... ka-karena aku tidak ingin lagi tidak pantas bersama seseorang yang kucinta." _Tidak bisakah kita bersama sesederhana aku ada untukmu dan kau ada untukku._

"Kouki, kalau setiap pasangan di dunia memikirkan pantas tidaknya mereka bersama satu sama lain, tidak akan ada satu pun pasangan kekasih di dunia ini." Akashi merebahkan tubuhnya di atas Furihata, mendelusupkan hidungnya ke ceruk leher pemuda yang mendekapnya, menghirup wangi yang selama ini diresapinya dalam sepi.

"Kata seseorang yang merasa untuk bersamaku semustahil memetik bintang," tanggap Furihata satir. "Aku tidak sejauh itu."

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya, sekali lagi menaungi Furihata seraya menatap tepat di mata. Dibiarkannya yang terkasih tergemap, sementara jemarinya mengelusi tepian rongga tempat bintangnya berpijar di sana. Tersenyum puas, bintangnya masih di sana, di tempatnya, mengerling rasa—kini—hanya untuknya.

"Aku tahu kau akan melakukannya untukku sekalipun perasaanku padamu tetap hanya kau adalah teman berhargaku betapa pun konyolnya itu—" Furihata kini mengerti betapa menyenangkan rasanya mengusap garis pipi seseorang (tersayang) dengan ibujari, wajahnya dirundung murung, "—tapi aku tidak mau kau melakukannya untukku."

Akashi menghela napas panjang. "Masih tentang pantas atau tidak?"

"Tidak. Ini tentang kehidupan kita secara rasional." Furihata menatapnya serius.

Akashi hampir mengerang, atau berkeluh-kesah, mungkin mengumpat atau menggerutu, tapi tak satu pun terealisasi selain ekshalasi pendek. Yang terealisasi hanyalah udut bibirnya mengurva segaris sinis.

"Ini pertama kali aku mengetahui perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan inilah yang kudapatkan?"

"Sei," pinta Furihata, memandang memohon pada pemuda yang menatapnya dengan sorot komplikasi konflik batin. "Kita tidak mungkin menutup mata seakan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

"..."

"Seijuurou."

"Aah. Baiklah. Kuapresiasi kau yang ingin mengantisipasi segalanya dari awal."

Akashi menyingkirkan dirinya sendiri dari atas Furihata, menarik pemuda yang semula berbaring di bawahnya untuk duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan tentang keluarga Akashi, keluargamu, teman-teman kita, dan publik jika mengetahui hubungan menyimpang kita ini."

"Uhm-hm."

Demi Akashi yang terlihat kecewa tapi tetap berusaha menghargainya, Furihata memutuskan untuk duduk di antara kedua kakinya dan merebahkan kepalanya ke dada Akashi seraya memeluk pinggang pemuda tersebut.

"Apa kita berpacaran seperti pasangan pada umumnya?" tanya Furihata ragu.

Akashi mengernyitkan alis mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Pada umumnya." Tawanya hambar mengumbar udara. "Kau sinis juga, Kouki."

Furihata tersenyum tipis dalam keengganan mendengar tawanya. "Pertanyaan bodoh?"

"Hmm. Tentu." Akashi merengkuh Furihata ke pelukannya.

Sejenak keduanya menghayati eksistensi satu sama lain.

Furihata terdiam dengan mata terpejam mendengarkan dentam menentramkan dari dada Akashi yang disandarinya, sementara Akashi menyandarkan pipi ke puncak kepalanya. Sepasang pemuda tersebut larut dalam kemayup arakan es yang konstan terserut dari langit.

"Kita tetap berteman."

Akashi hampir mengumpat ketika puncak kepala Furihata tiba-tiba menubruk dagunya. Refleks dia meniup ubun-ubun Furihata yang meringis miris dengan gerakan refleks akibat kagetnya sendiri.

"Hah?"

"Dengar dulu." Akashi mendaratkan kecupan di keningnya. Ditatapnya Furihata dalam-dalam, serius lebih dari ketika ia menentukan jalan hidupnya dulu saat memilih universitas dan mengagenda masa depan.

"Kalau aku tidak memikirkanmu—dan kau tidak mau aku mempertimbangkan pendapatmu, aku akan tinggalkan Akashi dan membawamu lari dari keluarga Furihata sekarang juga, memakai segala deposito yang kupunya, dan kita bisa memulai kehidupan sendiri saat ini."

"..."

"..."

"Uh, aku tidak mau itu."

Bibir terlengkung tulus, tulus yang tidak mencapai matanya—Akashi tersenyum tanpa hati mendengar jawaban instan Furihata.

"Tidak mungkin kita main meninggalkan semua orang yang selama ini bersama kita, yang melahirkan kita, yang menjadikan kita sebagai diri kita sampai hari ini, hanya untuk kita satu sama lain—padahal kita tidak bersama selama kita bersama mereka." Furihata menggeleng repetitif. Imbuhnya atas tanggapannya sendiri pada perkataan pemuda yang melibas batas rasionalitas, "Terlalu egois dan kekanakan."

"Hmmh. Aku tahu. Tipikal drama picisan yang konyol, dan sayangnya kau sungguh rasional." Akashi tertawa rendah. Pandangannya meredup karena Furihata tersenyum sama hampanya dengan dirinya.

"Kouki, kita tetap berteman. Kecuali di bagian aku bisa memeluk, menyentuh, menciummu, dan lainnya lagi, sebagaimana yang bisa kaulakukan juga padaku.

"Aku berhak cemburu pada siapa pun yang mendekat atau melihatmu dalam perspektif romantis, begitu pula kau padaku. Kita akan berlaku seperti teman biasa di luar sana, dan bebas mengekspresikan ketika kita hanya berdua saja—berdua dan tidak ada lagi selain kita."

Furihata mengangguk menyetujui tawaran Akashi. Matanya menyayu tatkala menggumam silabel tunggal bernada tanya yang sebelumnya selama ini tidak pernah terpikirkan, "Per- ... -pisahan?"

Akashi menenggak saliva. Sesaat menjeda untuk berdeham karena mendadak tenggorokannya teramat serak.

"Tiga kondisi. Sampai, satu: baik kau atau aku, merasa tidak ada rasa satu sama lain lagi atau salah satu dari kita sudah hilang rasa."

Akashi berdeham lagi untuk mengenyahkan ganjal janggal di tenggorokannya, kemudian memelankan suaranya ketika berujar, "Dua: saat aku harus kembali pada kewajiban keluarga Akashi dan kau kembali pada kehidupan biasamu sebagai Furihata. Tiga, kau atau aku—mungkin kita berdua, mati."

Senyap menjadi sebab mereka merasa pengap.

"Bagaimana komitmen ini, Kouki?"

Furihata melayangkan tangannya ke punggung tegap Akashi, mengusapnya perlahan. Amat pelan. Hiburan yang bukan hiburan. Dia mengangguk, pangkal batang lehernya terasa terganjal untuk mengucap seuntai kosakata tercapainya mufakat.

"Kau tidak memikirkan kemungkinan tentang ketahuan." Furihata merasakan Akashi menumpu dagu di ubun-ubunnya seraya menghela napas berat.

"Apa kau ingin jika hubungan kita ketahuan, langsung berujung perpisahan?" Akashi menghirup wangi natural pemuda dalam dekapannya yang lebih terasa seperti rumah baginya daripada rumah sendirinya. "Aku mengerti presentase hubungan kita ini diketahui publik sama sekali tidak nol persen, tapi meski itu terjadi pun, aku tetap—"

— _tidak ingin berpisah darimu_.

Kata-kata yang menggantung tidak membuat Furihata tidak memahami apa yang tak sanggup disuarakan tenor serak Akashi. Desah yang terhela menggelitik rambutnya, Furihata didera rasa bersalah karena telah bertanya.

"Kondisi keempat," Furihata dengan satu tangan yang bebas, gemetar memenjarakan jemarinya pada genggaman Akashi, "jika publik mengetahui yang terjadi sebenarnya di antara kita—"

— _maka kebersamaan kita harus diakhiri._

Akashi mendekap Furihata lebih erat. Tidak perlu diuraikan eksplisit, ia mengerti—dan mengutuki semoga semua itu takkan pernah terjadi—kondisi-kondisi tersebut. Ekspetasi untuk tidak akan pernah terjadi, ironisnya berbanding terbalik dari realita yang tidak pernah sebaik itu pada hidup setiap entitas di relung bumi.

Mereka bukanlah entitas bodoh terperdaya nafsu. Melarikan diri jika ketahuan suatu hari nanti, memulai hidup baru, meninggalkan siapa saja yang menyayangi dan menjadi diri mereka sebagai mereka saat ini, dan berbahagia seorang diri.

Itu terlalu egois.

 _Cinta (jika memang dapat disebut cinta) yang dibangun di atas keegoisan bukan kebahagiaan, sejatinya tidak ada yang mereka lakukan selain menyakiti orang-orang yang mereka tinggalkan._

"Bisa kita bicarakan hal lain sekarang?"

"O-oke ..." Furihata mengembus nitrogen, oksigen, dan mungkin sisa wangi Akashi yang dihirup dalam olehnya. "Err, apa?"

"Entah."

Berat kenyataan tentang hubungan mereka itu melingkupi keduanya.

"Sei ..." Furihata meringankan nada bicaranya untuk menetralisir beban atmosfer yang menjerat mereka, mendistorsi topik yang mereka konstruksi seorang diri dengan realisasi tabunya relasi. "Saat aku ulangtahun, aku bilang aku ingin seseorang dengan spesifikasi tertentu untuk bersamaku."

"Kau mengingatkanku betapa kau tidak menginginkanku." Akashi menahan diri untuk tidak mendecih mengingat pedihnya hari itu.

Pemuda yang menghuni salah satu indekos terelit itu merasakan pelukan pemuda lain padanya mengendur. Ah, sepertinya dia salah bicara.

Sepasang mata dengan pupil semungil bintang itu menatapnya, wajahnya menyemburat salah tingkah, dan ganti sepasang biner senja yang terbelalak ketika pemuda penyewa flat biasa saja itu menghempaskan diri untuk memeluknya—dengan mosi yang terlalu menggemaskan.

Wajah-(salah tingkah penuh rasa bersalah)-nya itu disembunyikan ke dada Akashi. Gumam Furihata teredam diserap baju yang Akashi kenakan. Akashi yang masih bergeming, dalam rengkuhan hening bertanya mengapa kebahagiaan dan kesakitan rasanya hampir serupa, seperti menyayat hati. Itulah yang dirasakannya dengan gestur pelukan tersebut.

"Aku ... menginginkan yang tidak kuinginkan."

"Hmm?" Akashi menunduk untuk menatap Furihata yang memeluknya erat.

"Kau hanya kurang satu bagian. Di bagian sederajat saja." Furihata menggerung, berusaha untuk tidak terlalu malu. "Selebihnya kau memenuhi kriteriaku." Dia melengak pada Akashi, mereka bersitatap. "Ba-bagaimana denganmu?"

Sudut-sudut bibir itu mengedutkan senyum. Impuls yang selalu terjadi ketika menatapi Furihata, pandangan Akashi selalu melembut padanya.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang, aku tidak butuh seseorang yang muluk-muluk." Akashi membelai rambut yang biasanya diacak olehnya. Bisikannya merintik lengang ruangan, "Aku tidak butuh seseorang yang jenius, populer, berbakat, terkenal, rupawan."

Akashi menerawang sayang pemuda dalam pelukannya.

"Mungkin seseorang yang mau meluangkan waktunya bermain basket denganku. Seseorang yang setiap hari selalu tersenyum padaku. Seseorang yang gigih berjuang melakukan apa pun yang ia bisa agar aku tidak memandang dirinya rendah. Seseorang yang mau memberikan satu kursi di sisinya hanya untukku. Seseorang yang berani membelaku terlepas dari salah atau benarnya aku walaupun dia ketakutan."

"..."

"Seseorang yang akan menatapiku ketika ia terbangun di pagi hari."

"..."

"Seseorang yang menjadi orang pertama mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku."

"..."

"Seseorang yang mau membersihkan biolaku dan ingin selalu menikmati musikku."

"..."

"Seseorang yang ternyata menungguku pulang penuh rindu, meniduri ranjangku, dan ketika aku pulang, dia akan menciumku. "

"..."

"Seseorang berpikiran berbeda dan terbuka—tidak sadar bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak membosankan karena aku tidak pernah berpikir dia seperti itu, sesederhana komparasi bintang dan kembang api. Seseorang yang ketika dilihat asal hanyalah titik cahaya biasa di langit malam, tapi ketika kau melihatnya baik-baik, kau akan mendapati cahaya bintang berkelip untukmu—sebagaimana dalam matanya hanya ada refleksiku."

"..."

"Seseorang yang mencemaskanku saat kami hanya berdua bersama jauh dari keramaian untuk melihat bintang dan kembang api, padahal sebenarnya aku hanya berkata: _"Aku mencintaimu._ ", seseorang yang sangat ingin aku peluk setiap waktu dan bersamaku sesederhana yang sama-sama aku dan orang itu inginkan."

"... !"

Akashi menikmati Furihata yang berkunang pandangannya dalam pelukan eratnya—tidak diperkenankan untuk lari dari kenyataan yang Akashi sadari, diangkatnya dagu Furihata untuk dielus halus dengan jemarinya.

Netra magenta meredup memandangi seraut paras yang dikebas panas.

"Adakah orang seperti itu, Kouki?"

Furihata membenamkan wajahnya ke fabrik baju yang Akashi kenakan, debar pedih membahagiakan menyesakkannya, menghirup wangi asli yang selama beberapa hari belakangan ini menemaninya karena merupakan ekstrasi esensi dari pemilik kamar indekos elit tersebut.

Akashi tidak membutuhkan jawaban. Ketika Furihata mendorongnya untuk berbaring, lalu merangkak di atasnya, menaunginya dengan pandangan sayu yang menyulut hasrat untuk melumat lagi bibir yang invitatif itu, Akashi mengangkat tangan untuk menangkup pipi Furihata—membelai saputan semburat merah di sana.

Langit musim dingin menaungi bumi yang semaput dalam dekapan putih dan cambukan dingin. Jendela hati yang dalam rongganya tertera cahaya semungil pendar bintang merambah pekatnya malam-malam musim panas memijar sendu.

Hari-hari dengan langit digelayut arakan awan abu-abu untuk menunggu telah berlalu. Hari ini, dan sepanjang siklus musim silih berganti, adalah awal dari hari-hari baru walau tautan mereka sesungguhnya tabu. Namun hanya untuk hari ini saja, awan abu-abu yang mengucur salju, tidak memberangus hari dalam impresi kelabu.

Ada kapan yang tidak sanggup ditanyakan. Tentang rentang waktu kebersamaan—

"A- ... ada. Orang seperti itu ada, Sei."

Akashi menyambut kecupan dan perasaan tak terkatakan Furihata dengan ciuman melelehkan hati keduanya, karena sesungguhnya perasaannya tersampaikan tanpa perlu terkatakan.

 _(—yang meski semua ini tidak mungkin abadi, setidaknya kini—yang terasa seperti selamanya, dunianya terdiri hanya atas dirinya dan yang memiliki hatinya.)_

 **.**

 ** _Owari_**

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **Halo, LeChi-tachi! Ada yang kangen sama LoL? /gak/ *disepak jauh-jauh* :D**

 **Bagi saya, ending di mana kedua pemuda homoan (gak cuma homo, straight pun), atau sepasang kekasih kawin lari, meninggalkan yang selama ini sayang dan bersama mereka, paling mengenal mereka baik-buruk, (maaf banget) it's incredibly childish and ridiculous. Argumen klisenya, bukankah itu cinta karena mereka berjuang untuk bersama? Kalau mereka bener-bener cinta hatiniah (?) dan bukan sekedar jasmaniah, mereka nggak akan jadi egois. Cinta tetap cinta walaupun tidak bersatu dalam ikatan resmi.**

 **Kalau mereka main kabur-kaburan dan hidup bahagia setelah itu membuang semua yang selama ini sama mereka, apalagi kalau itu bukan keegoisan? Cinta yang dibangun di atas keegoisan seperti itu sejatinya cuma menyakiti orang yang ditinggalkan. Jadi kalau LeChi-tachi nagih sekuel lagi untuk fic ini, ya, yang terjadi akan seperti komitmen AkaFuri dengan 4 kondisi perpisahan. *sesap espresso***

 **Kalau mengesampingkan rasionalitas saya, tentu saya juga pasti brokoro kalau pair saya nggak jadian. Kekeke /nak/ tapi jadian nggak jadian, menurut saya yang penting perasaan mereka untuk satu sama lain. Itu lebih penting. ;"D /mind-set bawaan OTP pra-canon fandom sebelah/**

 **Dear Lechi, apa kalian lebih suka prekuel atau sekuel? Semoga bisa membuat kalian terhibur dan silakan mampir juga ke fic saya yang lain, ya. ;)**

.

 _ **And see you latte~**_

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^**

 **.**

 _ **Sweet smile,**_

 **Light of Leviathan**


End file.
